Naruto and Sasuke Pt 2
by norain15
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have accepted each other's feelings towards each other. What problems will arise between the two this time around?
1. The Final Goodbye

Chapter 1 - The Final Goodbye

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up. The room was, oddly, very quiet. He let his hand feel around beside him for Naruto. But he found nothing but a fist full of air. He sat up and peered around the blond's room. But nothing was there. It was early and it was unusual for Naruto to be up so early.

Sasuke shrugged it off. He got up and stripped down to nothing. He then changed into his usual outfit. Black shirt. Black shorts. Etcetera. Today seemed like a good day to go for a walk for the Uchiha. So he would go for his walk.

It was sunny out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. There was a slight breeze out, and it kept the air cool instead of muggy. Sasuke smiled to himself, then frowned. He would like to have shared this day with Naruto. Though, if he had, it would have somehow led them to the bedroom, or somewhere secluded and Sasuke would have his way with the blond.

Sasuke made his way by where Kakashi trained Naruto and him throughout the week. He stopped walking, though. Strange noises were coming from the small building.

"No! Stop that! Not there!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow to the familiar voice. It was Naruto's.

"Stop fidgeting! It's good practice!" this voice belong to Kakashi. Sasuke started to frown.

"God damn it, Sensei! You're always so slow!" Sasuke clenched his fists.

"You told me you like it better that way! So hold still until I finish!" Sasuke felt his left temple begin to pulse and his left eye began to twitch.

"Sensei!!" a helpless cry came from Naruto. Sasuke gave in and stormed into the building. Naruto and Kakashi looked at the fuming Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL..are...you..." Sasuke stopped talking. The raven-haired Uchiha was staring at an interesting sight. Kakashi was blocking Naruto's view from something, and this was driving the blond nuts from wanting to see what it was.

Sasuke blinked then turned around and left the building. Naruto jumped when Sasuke slammed the doors shut. Then Sasuke re-entered the building casually with his natural "look" on his face and took a seat at the other side of the building on a bench, feel humiliated.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto walked over to the raven-haired Uchiha and kneeled down in front of him, "Are you feeling alright?" Sasuke looked into the confused blond's eyes. A smile appeared on his face. Kakashi just continued watching from the distance, amused and intrigued.

"I'm fine," Sasuke raised his left hand and touched the side of Naruto's face with the palm of his hand. Kakashi smiled and quietly made his way out of the building, closing the doors behind him.

"Oh, all right then," Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand, holding it in his. Sasuke smiled once more and grabbed the collar of the blond's sweater and kissed him deeply. The blond smiled blissfully and kissed him back.

Kakashi let out a deep sigh. Seeing Naruto and Sasuke together like that made the copy-cat jounin lonely. As he walked down the street he looked up at the sky. Beautiful. "He would enjoy this," Kakashi said to himself. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought about Iruka.

Kakashi decided that he would stop by Iruka's today. Celebrating the nice day was a must. Yeah. It sure was. The older jounin stopped walking when he noticed his male companion sitting on a bench staring at the ground. Kakashi made his way over to him somewhat quickly.

Iruka's head perked up as he heard Kakashi's footsteps edge closer to him. He gave a small smile to the copy-cat jounin, "Hello, Kakashi."

"Good morning," Kakashi responded. Iruka moved over a bit to make room for Kakashi. He took his seat next to Iruka slowly, "It's nice out today, isn't it?"

Iruka nodded, "Yeah. It is. One of the nicest we've had for a while,"He closed his eyes and let his head lean back. Kakashi watched him carefully, studying his features, "You know, Kakashi, the younger students in the academy ask about you now a lot. They ask some interesting questions too."

"Like?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Hmm... What's under the face mask?" Iruka lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"Do you want to know?"

Iruka's eyes wanted to grow wide in shock, but he fought it, "Not if you don't want to tell me."

Kakashi smiled, "I'll show you."

Naruto closed his eyes and arched his back, "Sasuke!! We're in a public building!" he cried out as he felt Sasuke's body grind against his on the floor.

Sasuke only smiled devilishly, "Doesn't it give you a rush?" the raven-haired Uchiha said, laughing slightly. Naruto gripped onto Sasuke's back. Sasuke winced slightly, "And by your reactions, I'm guessing you like it!"

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke off, "I'm not ready for the world to know yet. Not just yet. I just... I can't. Not everyone," Naruto looked away.

Sasuke say up, "If we told one person, would it help you in any way?"

"Someone already knows."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, "Who?!"

"Neji."

"As in Hyuga Neji? The prick?"

"STOP THAT! He really isn't that bad. He's just misguided. But me and him were talking, and it slipped out. I'm sorry, I should have told you," Naruto's voice grew weary.

Sasuke smiled, "It's alright. It's kind of a relief someone knows. But, I thought you didn't want anyone to know?" Naruto grew incredibly silent. Sasuke was right. But there was no way Naruto would tell Sasuke the real reason on why Neji knew. Not yet, anyway.

"We were talking and it slipped," Naruto gave Sasuke a faint smile. Sasuke just smiled back and decided to let it go, "will you do me a favor, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked, "Sure, anything."

"Will you come with me to visit Sakura's grave? I'd like to say goodbye to her properly," sadness overwhelmed the blond's face.

Sasuke grew somewhat sad as well, "All right. I will," Sasuke hugged Naruto gently. He could feel the blond's sadness, and he didn't like it. Today was nice, so Sasuke decided he would do his best to keep his lover happy, "When would you like to go, Naruto?"

"Later in the afternoon."

"All right."

Iruka blinked and stared at Kakashi wide-eyed, "Is that why you wear the mask?" Kakashi only nodded in response. He looked away from Iruka, "No. Don't look away. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone's got secrets they don't want the world to know. Everyone does. But they aren't all bad. And your 'secret' is not bad," Kakashi looked at a now smiling Iruka.

Kakashi gave a small smile back, revealing his fangs that he inherited from his family, "Thank you, Iruka."

"There's no need to thank me, Kakashi," Iruka sat back again and closed his eyes. Kakashi just stared at Iruka, studying him again. The younger male felt like he was being watched intensely and opened his eyes. Kakashi quickly looked away, "You alright. Kakashi?" Iruka sat up right again.

"Fine, just fine."

"You're a bad liar, Kakashi."

"I'm fine."

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Lying again."

"I'm not."

"You can tell me."

"No. I can't."

"Yes. Yes you can."

"No."

"Yes," Kakashi frowned and turned to face Iruka again. Only this time, kakashi brought his face in close to Iruka's.

"You really want to know?"

Iruka fought the urge to blush, "I do," Kakashi grinned.

"All right. If you must know," Kakashi sat back, "I was thinking about how Sasuke and Naruto were very close. No, ARE very close, "Iruka took in a much needed deep breath and exhaled. Kakashi was such a tease.

"You think?" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I think they're intimate with each other," Iruka grew wide-eyed and his jaw dropped, '_Sasuke and Naruto? That's crazy!! Those two hate each other, don't they? I mean, they have been hanging around each other a lot lately and they haven't done a lot of fighting, like they used to that is. And ever since Itachi just disappeared, the two have grown much closer.'_

"I guess I've noticed how close they've gotten with each other as well. I just never rally thought of that. You might be right, "Iruka blinked.

"Hmm..." Kakashi closed his eyes and thought for a few moments, "We could always spy on them."

Iruka laughed, "They'd catch on too quickly. Besides, if they are in a relationship, shouldn't we just butt out?" Kakashi looked at Iruka, "It's their business, not ours."

"True," Kakashi agreed, "Speaking of relationships. There's something I've been meaning to tell you," Iruka watched Kakashi carefully. Kakashi noticed and grinned. Kakashi leaned over and kissed Iruka. The younger male's eyes grew wide with shock. Kakashi pulled away, "I guess I didn't really need to say anything?" he laughed somewhat.

Later that Day

Naruto got down on his knees and somewhat bowed to Sakura's grave. Sasuke stood a few feet behind him, staring off in to nowhere. The blond's heart was racing again. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. Now how to act.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. I came by to say hi. And, well, to apologize," small tears began to fall from Naruto's face, "I never said goodbye properly, did I?" I... I hid from everyone, the whole world. I just.." Naruto closed his eyes, "I'm so sorry." Sasuke looked at Naruto, starting to feel sad himself. He walked up beside Naruto and knelt down beside him, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto gave no response to him. He only turned into Sasuke, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. The raven-haired Uchiha let out a silent sigh and held Naruto in close to him, "You know, she wouldn't want you so sad. She'd want you to be happy and move on. Sakura could be mean, but she was never heartless. I'm sure she understands why it took you so long to see her. She was the bright one, " Naruto seemed to relax somewhat. "Sakura was never one to stay caught up in the past. She moved forward. To be honest, I thought you would have, too. But, I guess I didn't help. But, Naruto trust me when I say this. There's no need to be sorry to her. She understands," Sasuke felt Naruto's head lift. Naruto stared at Sasuke, bewildered and teary-eyed.

"Sasuke, that was... One of the nicest," the blond sniffled, "Things you've ever said to me. I... Thank you," Sasuke just nodded, "I love you, Sasuke."

The raven-haired Uchiha smiled, "I love you too, Naruto," Sasuke stoop up, taking Naruto's hand and helped him stand as well. Naruto said his final goodbyes to Sakura and walked off, hand-in-hand with Sasuke's.

"I'm going to miss her," Naruto said with a solemn, yet happy, smile.

Sasuke smiled as well, "Surprisingly, so am I," Naruto looked at his lover. No hint of him lying was anywhere. This made the blond smile more.

"I'm glad,' Naruto kept a firm grip on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke took notice, only making him, '_Naruto... Are you really all right with this? I mean, you told Neji.. And didn't tell me about it right away. I guess everyone has secrets. I'm just lad to be with you.. Right now, you're all I need, and you're all I've got. I love you, Uzumaki Naruto.'_

"Sasuke? You listening?"

Sasuke looked at the blond, "Hmm?" they stopped walking now, just outside of the graveyard.

"What's on your mind? I've never seen you go out of it like that before," Sasuke could hear the concern in his lover's voice.

"You," was his only response.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You. And how much your blabbering annoys me," Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and began walking without him, "Coming?... My little dobe," Sasuke mused as he walked.

Naruto frowned and followed him, "You're so cruel, Sasuke!" the blond fussed. Sasuke grinned and stopped walking again. Naruto stopped immediately. The raven-haired Uchiha approached the blond and slipped an arm around Naruto's waist.

"Am I? Really?" Sasuke said. He took his other hand and ran it down the side of Naruto' face.

"Y-Yeah," Naruto gulped. The blond knew Sasuke was doing this on purpose, there was no doubt in his mind that said other wise. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto softly on the lips. Naruto immediately kissed him back, '_Just don't leave me again, Sasuke. I can't bare to see you go one more time. Not again, no way.'_

Sasuke felt Naruto start to tense and he pulled away, "Naruto? Are you alright? Be honest." Naruto stared Sasuke straight in the eyes, giving him his answer. It didn't take Sasuke long to catch on. He hugged Naruto tightly, "I'm here for good this time. I promise."

Naruto nuzzled his face in to Sasuke's shoulder, "You promise?" he hugged him back tightly as well.

"I promise."

Naruto wasn't sure if should be comforted or worried. There was no telling what would happen from here on out. But one thing was sure, Naruto was willing to risk it all, "All right," Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and took his hand, continuing to walk, '_Goodbye, Sakura.'_


	2. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 2 - The Truth Revealed 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt the bed of sweat across his forehead slide down his face. Feeling Sasuke on top of him and inside of him was his eternal bliss. And Sasuke only seemed to be getting better each time the made love. Sasuke pumped faster and harder into the helpless blond below him, hitting Naruto's special spot, earning a loud moan from Naruto each and every time. Sasuke felt Naruto's grip on his back tighten as he came closer to his climax, pulling him closer to the blond. Naruto arched his back, letting Sasuke go deeper inside him.  
Neither of the two took notice to the knocks on the front door of their place. And neither of the two noticed that the person at the door had entered their home. Both of them were busy satisying theirsexual desires and urges. The thought of getting caught had never occured to them. And Naruto's moaning had reached a new level. The blond was crying out in sweet ecstasy.  
The person who had entered without permission jumped at the sounds of Naruto's voice. Sasuke suddenly took notice to a new prescence and stopped, cupping his hand over the blond's mouth.  
"Shh!" Sasuke demanded.  
"Naruto?" a voice called out. It was a male's. The blond frowned.  
"Damn it! I forgot! Neji was coming over today!" an out of breath Naruto said. Sasuke took his turn with frowning now. Naruto smiled at this. Sasuke jumped and rolled off of the bed as he saw and heard the doorknob turning. Naruto threw down a blanket so Sasuke could cover himself and hide under the bed. Naruto quickly covered himself as well when the door opened.  
"Naruto?" Neji said again. Naruto acted as though he was sleeping. Neji smiled at the 'sleeping' blond and stepped back out of the room, shutting the door.  
Neji thought for a moment, _'I'd swear I'd heard another voice while I was coming down the hallway. Was it Sasuke? And Naruto.. he really is a bad actor..'_ Neji jumped a bit when he heard the bedroom door open. Naruto came out, scratching his head. He was now dressed in a white t-shirt with his orange sweat pants.  
"Neji!" Naruto said with a smile, "How'd you get in here?"  
"Your door was unlocked. You're quite careless Naru-chan," Neji grinned. Naruto's eyes twitched as he faked a terrible smile.  
"Thanks... baka...," Naruto said quietly. Sasuke listened from the bedroom door, and Naruto knew he was.  
"I guess that's fair."  
"What?" Naruto blinked. Neji could be so confusing some days.  
"Nothing. Just thinking out loud. Hey, Naruto?" Neji looked at the cerulean eyed boy. Naruto found himself stuck in the boy's gaze.  
"Y-Yeah?" Sasuke wondered why his lover studdered.  
"You want to go out somewhere and, what's it called?" Neji scratched at his head.  
"Hang out?" Naruto laughed.  
"Yeah.. Hang... Out."  
"Sure, why not?" Sasuke frowned to himself. Neji had wrecked their whole day they had planned. Sauske was beginning to feel jealous of the other male.  
"Damn Neji!" Sasuke said to himself.

* * *

Iruka sat in his same spot on the bench, staring at the cherry blossom trees. The older male had a lot on his mind. Kakashi being the big one.  
Iruka thought about when Kakashi had kissed him, _'I.. I feel happy about it. And somewhat relieved. But.. isn't homosexuality a bad thing?'_ the older male sighed. Although, Iruka had actually Kakashi back. And he also got to see what was under the face mask, making him happier. Kakashi was a good guy.  
"I wonder..."  
"Wonder what?"  
Iruka jumped, nearly falling off the bench, "Uwah!!!" he looked to see who it was, "Don't do that, Kakashi!"  
The copy-cat jounin grinned, "You're too funny," Kakashi mused. Iruka seated himelf properly on the bench. Kakashi took his seat next to him. Iruka took a quick glance at Kakashi, then looked away. "Are you okay, Iruka? I.. I'm sorry about yesterday."  
"NO!" Iruka yelled, without thinking, at Kakashi.  
"No what? No you aren't alright, or-" he was cut off.  
"No to apologizing," Iruka looked at a confused Kakashi, "I guess I'm nervous and a bit confused. I mean, Kakashi," th elook in Kakashi's eyes was saddening, "I like you."  
"And that's a bad thing, right?" Kakashi sighed.  
"Not for me. For other people."  
"What they think doesn't matter. As long as you're happy. It's about you, not the world and you," Iruka had never heard Kakashi ever talk like this before, "And if you give up on something that makes you happy, or won't be with someone because others may not approve, then you, Iruka, truly are a fool. And I, personally, don't think you're a fool."  
Iruka watched as Kakashi stood to walk away, but he stood as well, "Wait."  
Kakashi stared at him, "Yes?"  
Iruka raised a hand and removed Kakashi's face mask. Kakashi blinked, now watching the younger male carefully, "I'm not a fool. I just worry," Iruka leaned in and kissed Kakashi. The copy-cat jounin closed his eyes and kissed Iruka back, wrapping his arms firmly around the male's waist. The younger male broke their kiss and smiled at Kakashi, "I'm not a fool."  
Kakashi smiled, "I told you so."

* * *

Neji watched as Naruto laid back into the long grass, "Ah! It's cool out today! How wonderful!" Naruto said happily. Neji couldn't help but smile. The cerulean eyed boy took notice, "Oh my! I believe the infamous Hyuga Neji just smiled!"  
"Don't say it like that," Neji responded as he took his seat beside the blond. Naruto gave a small chuckle and sat up, "But you are right. It's cool out today."  
"Yeah," Naruto didn't really know what to talk about.  
"Naruto."  
"Yeah?"  
"When you first told me about you and Sasuke. I thought you were joking, but I believe you now," Neji looked away.  
Naruto blinked, somewhat confused, "Uh... Neji?"  
"But I was hurt somehow at the same time."  
"Why's that?"  
"At first I denied it. Because I thought it to be wrong," Naruto grew nervous. He saw where this was headed, "See, when you told me about you and sasuke. I grew jealous. You know why?" Neji now looked at Naruto.  
"Why?" Naruto asked, acting oblivious.  
"I like you."  
"Oh."  
"Oh?"  
"Well," Naruto sighed, "There's nothing I can do about it, Neji. I think you're a great person. But I love, Sasuke. LOVE. No question about it," Neji now sighed.  
"I see. I'm sorry," Neji stood up to leave.  
Naruto stood up as well, "Don't just leave!"  
Neji looked at the blond, staring into his eyes, "Why not? Look, Naruto. I can't be friends with you."  
"You can't?"  
"I want more than friendship. It's hard to look at you everyday."  
Naruto started to feel bad and his eyes began to well-up with tears. All this time, he had been hurting Neji, and he didn't even know it, "I-I."  
Neji saw the tears brewing and walked up to the blond, wiping away his tears with his thumbs, "Please don't cry. It's just.. Ugh. It's even worse when I see you like this. Cause.." Neji looked away for a moment.  
"W-What?"  
"It's cause all I want to do is this," Neji looked back at the blond and kissed him. Naruto's eyes grew wide. Neji didn't pull away either.  
_'Neji!'_ Naruto thought, _'I.. I'm so weak.. I.. I c-can't push you away.. But.. If I don't!'_ Naruto pushed Neji away and turned and ran, "I'm sorry!" he cried out as he ran.  
Neji watched as Naruto ran, grinning, "And so it begins."

* * *

Sasuke sat on the couch with his head back, staring at the ceiling. He was so bored. What was he to do while Naruto was out with... **_Neji_**? Nothing. That's exactly what he would do.  
Sasuke blinked as his stomach growled, "Or I can eat," he stood up and made his way into the small kitchen. He stopped at the fridge and stared at the tiny table him and Naruto always ate at. It seemed really empty now, and, suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore.  
"Bah!" Sasuke left the kitchen and stared at the room that they considered the living room. he could see Naruto laying down on the couch, his legs crossed and feet hanging over the side. Sasuke shook his head and the image disappeared, "God damn it!" the raven-haired Uchiha became frustrated.  
Sasuke stomped down the hallway to his room and slammed the door shut. The boy missed the blond, there was no question about it. And now, he was going insane. Maybe he could go find them and hang with them too? No, no. Naruto wouldn't like that. And besides, Neji is annoying. He's always so pessimistic when he's around, "Damn it. Then what do I do?" Sasuke sat on his bed. Now he was just fuming with unwanted anger. He hated feeling so jealous and lonely. Even though he really wasn't alone. Not technically.  
"I know that bastard wants my Naruto. But he'll never win. Never. Heh. I'm insane, aren't I?" Sasuke laughed, "Hell, I'm having conversations with myself, and all because the little dobe went off with that bastard, Hyuga. I'm starting to sound like Naruto. G-Great," Sasuke rested his head in to the palms of his hands, "I'm acting like such a child. God damn it."

Naruto came in through the front door quietly and unheard. He slipped off his shoes and made his way down the dark hallway, _'Maybe Sasuke went out? Man, it's awfully dark in here. Which is sort of unusual. Hmmm,'_ he stopped at the door to Sasuke's room and opened it slowly. Naruto was greeted with a hug tackle to the floor, "Ahhhh!" the blond cried out. Sasuke kissed him passionately. Naruto pushed Sasuke off immediately and stood up, "Sasuke!!" he cried out.  
Sasuke grinned as he, himself, stood up, "Yes?" he spoke innocently.  
"Err.. Hi?" Naruto laughed, "You scared me shitless?"  
"Dobe."  
"W-What? How? I'M NOT A MORON!" Naruto frowned.  
"Yeah. You are. But, you're my dobe," Sasuke mused.  
"Uh... Okay?" Naruto blinked.  
"How was your shortly spent time with the Hyuga freak?" Sasuke questioned.  
"Stop that!!" Naruto yelled. He thought for a moment about when Neji kissed him and touched his left hand's middle and index finger to his lips. Sasuke studied this.  
"Did something happen?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
"Huh? N-No!" Naruto quickly responded.  
Sasuke knew he was lying, "All right. Then answer my question, Naruto. How was it?"  
"Fine. We went to the fields and just talked really. That's all Neji ever really wants to do around me. The guy likes to talk," Naruto shook his head, knowing full well that Sasuke knew he was lying. But just in case, he wouldn't bring up the kiss. Not yet. Besides, it meant nothing, right?  
"Sounds like lots of fun," Sasuke said sarcastically. Sasuke only knew the blond was lying because he never made fun of the Hyuga. That was usually Sasuke's job. The raven-haired Uchiha shrugged it off and smiled at Naruto.  
"Heh. I suppose," Naruto went into his room and sat down on his bed. Sasuke followed and sat next to him.  
"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked his lover. He raised his hand and ran it through Naruto's gold-mop.  
Naruto shook his head, "I don't know," he closed his eyes and leaned against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arm around the blond's waist protectively, "I love you, Sasu-kun."  
Sasuke still smiled when he heard the childish nickname, "I love you too, Naru-kun." Naruto smiled as well, unaware that his male companion was smiling as well, "Naruto?"  
"Yeah?" Naruto responded quietly.  
"Nothing. Nevermind."  
"No! Tell me!" Naruto opened his eyes and stared at Sasuke, the Uchiha's arm was still around his waist.  
"I just like saying your name."  
"You're lying."  
"Am I?" Sasuke looked at the blond without expression. This gave it away that Sasuke was lying. Naruto sighed.  
"Don't be so secretive, please," Naruto pleaded.  
"Just this once, let it go," Sasuke suggested as he kissed the blond passionately. Naruto kissed him back almost instantly, _'Alright, Sasu-kun. You win this round, but next time... I'm getting it out of you. I hate...' _Naruto nearly sighed, but he caught himself as they kissed, _'I'm such a hypocrit. If I say I hate secrets, but am keeping one myself, what good am I?'_

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 2! I really enjoyed this chapter. The beginning especially. There are some parts that were hard to write. But meh! OH! And about Neji. Don't worry my loyal fans!! SasuxNaru don't split! (hehe). That's all I shall say!**

Until Next Chapter!

- Fal-Chan.

P.S. -> Chapter 3 - The Secret Nightmare... AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER!! 


	3. The Secret Nightmare

Chapter 3 - The Secret Nightmare

------------------------------------------------

The night was calm. Everyone in Konoha was sleeping. Perhaps dreaming. It was a cool night, cooler than most, and the moon was shining brightly, creating a magnificent glow upon Konoha. And one person was enjoying it all. Uzumaki Naruto. A small smile appeared on the blond's lips as he watched the stars shine, helping to light the town as best as they could possibly do.  
It was so quiet. That's what made it so enjoyable for the blond. Nothing could kill such a peaceful night. A late, peaceful night.  
Sasuke stirred in the bed, his hand searching for Naruto. The blond looked over, still smiling, as Sasuke opened his eyes.  
"What are you doing up?" Sasuke asked as he opened his eyes, rubbing them slightly.  
"It's beautiful out, that's why," Naruto said, crossing his arms.  
"Come back to bed, please," Sasuke pleaded.  
"Fine," Naruto walked over to the bed, crawling back in next to his raven-haired Uchiha. Yeah, his. Naruto felt Sasuke possesively wrap his arms around him and pull him against himself, resting his head on the back of the blond's shoulder.  
"Thanks," Sasuke said as he relaxed. Naruto closed his eyes, nodding off to sleep. Sasuke following close behind.

* * *

Ino sat against a tree, staring at the night sky, "Hey. You watching this, Sakura?" she asked the grave beside her, "You better be. Otherwise, I'll have to kick your ass when I meet up with you on the other side. Haha!" Ino smiled, resting her head against the tree, "I thought you might like someone to give you some company during such a beautiful night, even though you'd probably prefer someone other than me. Heh," the blond kuonoichi sighed somewhat.  
"We never talked much after you teamed up with Sasuke and Naruto, did we? I guess that partially my fault. The jealousy and all.  
"But Shikamaru and I? We're great!! And you'll love this. There's a rumor floating around town that Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei are lovers. Same goes to Naruto and Sasuke. They are unbelievably close lately," she shrugged, "What can we do?" she let out a small laugh.  
"Don't worry. I'll visit both of the baka's soon enough. But only for you! Got that?!" Ino cried out to the grave, a tear drop falling from her face, "I love you like a sister, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Morning came fast to Sasuke and Naruto. The two sleeping love birds awoke to the sun gazing in the room and burning their eyes with its golden rays. Naruto grunted and rolled over, facing Sasuke. The raven-haired Uchiha only smiled. He greeted Naruto with a kiss on the cheek. Naruto smiled, blushing somewhat at the same time.  
"Good morning," Sasuke said in a somewhat tired voice. Naruto smiled still, "Looks like today is going to be another nice day, heh."  
Naruto closed his eyes, "Shhh... I'm still tired. I want to sleep."  
Sasuke took a peek at the digital clock on the bedside table closest to Naruto, "It's basically noon. You might as well get up now. If you don't, you'll end up being cranky. And I'll be the one paying the price." Naruto frowned and opened his eyes. He sat up, watching Sasuke as he got up. The blond just watched him intensely. Sasuke took notice, "Something on your mind?" the raven-haired Uchiha asked his male companion.  
"No, nothing. Just admiring you."  
Sasuke laughed, "There's not much to admire."  
"STOP THAT! Of course there is. There's lots to admire. Good looks. Amazing at just about everything, "Naruto smiled, blushing again.  
"I see," Sasuke responded. He watched Naruto carefully. Sasuke didn't quite understand why Naruto loved him so much. But he didn't question it often. He considered himself it bad luck to continuously ask himself that, "Naruto."  
"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.  
"I... Hm... I love you," Sasuke gave him a soft smile.  
"Heh. I love you too, Sasuke," Sasuke went back to the bed and pushed Naruto back on his back and crawled on top of him, "Ehh?! Sasu-kun?! We have training today! We can't be late!" Naruto pleaded helplessly as he felt Sasuke grab his shoulders and hold him down. The rave-haired Uchiha had a growing sexual desire for the blond at that moment.  
"Shush. If you stop squirming, I'll make it quick," Sasuke kissed Naurto in a teasing sort of way. Naruto tried his best to ignore Sasuke's seduction, and found it quite hard.  
"NO! I don't want Kakashi-sensei to get mad at us again like last time!!" Sasuke sighed and rolled off the blond and stood up. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.  
"All right, you win this time, Dobe."  
Naruto frowned, "Let's just get going."

* * *

They were late. But Kakashi wasn't there. The two sat down next to each other, Naruto's hand firmly over top of Sasuke's hand. The raven-haired Uchiha looked at the blond. A small smile came across his face, _'Naruto's being more forward with me. This is a good thing. At least, I hope it is... Naruto.'_ Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed the look on his face.  
"Sasu-kun, are you alright?"  
Sasuke blinked, "I'm fine. Aren't I allowed to smile?" Naruto laughed somewhat, then focused his attention on waiting for Kakashi. Where was Kakashi?

* * *

Ino yawned and opened up her eyes and stretched. She sat up and stretched once more. Her eyes drifted to Sakura's grave, then to the sleeping Shikarmaru beside her. "When did he get here?" she smiled to herself, "Stalker." Shikamaru stirred in his sleep, causing Ino to hush up. Ino caught a figured from the corner of her eye, "Kakashi?" she stopped and brushed herself off, getting ready to walk over to him. But she stopped. Kakashi had disappeared behind a tree, then reappeared with Iruka, both of his arms wrapped around the younger male's waist. Ino's jaw dropped as the two kissed. She felt around with her hand and found Shikamaru. The blond girl shook him fiercely.  
"Unh... Let me sleep," Shikamaru muttered.  
"N-No... L-L-Look at Kakashi and I-Iruka-Sensei," Shikamaru grunted and sat-up, looking at where Ino's eyes were glued. He stared for a moment and then his eyes focused. He froze immediately.  
"No way."  
"Y-Yes way," Ino blinked, "Kakashi's playing hooky for Iruka... That's cute."  
Shikamaru immediately replied with, "No, that's creepy."  
"You weren't complaining when Neji told you about Naruto and Sasuke," Ino grinned when she saw the blush rise on to Shikamaru's cheeks, "That's what I thought."

Kakashi pulled away from Iruka, "I believe we have been found out, Iruka."  
Iruka looked at Kakashi with a smile, "Who cares?" And with that, the two kissed again.

Shikamaru stood up, "I'm going."  
Ino grabbed his hand, "I'll go with you," The blond girl said goodbye to Sakura and followed Shikamaru's lead.  
"You come here a lot now," the lazy ninja stated.  
Ino stared at the ground, "I just miss her. That's all," Shikamaru smiled.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto as he stood up, "I'm going back home. I don't feel very well," Naruto sighed.  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
"No. I'm fine," the raven-haired Uchiha watched as his male lover walked away from him.  
"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked himself.

Naruto stepped into an alleyway and leaned over, grabbing at his chest, "I feel so faint. W-What's wrong with... m-me?" the blond collapsed in the alleyway. And suddenly, everything turned black.

* * *

Dreaming,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Dreaming

* * *

Darkness. Sadness. Alone. Forgotten. Denied. Rejected. Emotionless. Depressed. Why were these the only emotions noticable? Naruto opened his eyes. Just darkness. Where was he? "Hello?!" he called out. No response. The blond rubbed his eyes. He pondered to himself, "Another dream?" he shook his head. Not another once. He was sick of these.  
The blond closed his eyes. When he re-opened them, he was surronded by townsfolk. They were yelling things at him.  
"You're a monster!!" one cried out  
"Die, Ninetails!" another yelled. The blond looked around him. This dream. He'd had it before. He slowly began to cry. All his childhood memories once more, coming back to him. Why? Why him? Naruto fell to his knees, clutching his head in his hands. The tears kept coming, they wouldn't stop.  
"It's all your fault," Naruto looked up as he heard her voice.  
"S-S-Sakura?" he said in a whimpering voice.  
"I died because of you!" Sakura yelled.  
"That's not true!!" Naruto screamed.  
"It's all because of you. All I see in you is that damned Kyuubi! You shouldn't even be allowed to be living!" Sakura's image swirled and disappeared.  
Naruto sobbed. He couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"Naruto, wake up!" the blond continued sobbing, "NARU-KUN!"

* * *

Suddenly the blond's eyes flew open and he flung up. Naruto looked around him, Neji was sitting next to him, "Naruto? Are you alright? You were mumbling and swearing teribly. Were you having a nightmare?"  
Naruto smiled at the concerned Neji, "No. It's just hot," Neji didn't buy Naruto's lie. But he let it go, _'Naruto..'_  
"All right," Neji looked away from Naruto.  
"Err... Where am I?" Naruto scratched his head, confused.  
"My place. I found you in the middle of an alleyway, passed out." Naruto began to feel embarassed, "So I picked you up and dragged you here."  
"Thanks," the blond sat cross-legged on the Hyuga's bed.  
"If you don't mind me asking one more time. Did you have a nightmare?" Neji stared into the blond's cerulean eyes once more.  
Naruto looked away, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."  
Neji frowned, "Liar."  
Naruto stood up and faced Neji, "SHUT UP!" he frowned as well, "Just leave it alone... Please..." Neji suddenly appeared infront of Naruto. The blond blushed.  
"Naruto. Are you happy?"  
"W-What? What kind of question is that?!"  
"The simple kind."  
Naruto grinned, "Of course I'm happy."  
"Good."  
"You know, you're weird sometimes."  
"You shouldn't be talking."  
"Baka."  
Neji smiled, "Will you be okay then?"  
Naruto blinked, "Yeah. I'll be fine."  
"Good," Naruto didn't exactly know what to make of what was going on. Suddenly, the blond remembered when Neji kissed him and began to blush terribly.  
"Neji," Naruto started.  
"Yes?"  
"What happened the other day, when you kissed me. It can't happen again. I'm sorry. But I'm with Sasuke. I love him, with everything I've got. Nothing will changed, "Naruto looked away.  
"It's alright. I understand. I always knew. Deep down, that is, that you and the Uchiha were destined to be. Your chemistry is undeniable," Neji sounded so hurt, but Naruto stayed strong.  
"Thank you, Neji. But, I must be on my way," Naruto smiled somewhat.  
Neji watched Naruto, "Wait."  
Naruto looked at him, "What is it?"  
Neji smiled somewhat, "Nevermind. It's silly."  
The blond frowned and stepped in close to him, causing the Hyuga to blush terribly. Naruto smiled and kissed Neji's cheek, "Thanks for the hospitality!" the blond said loudly and left Neji's place quickly.  
Neji just grinned, "Heh. Soon, Naruto. Soon you'll be craving, wanting, dreaming. But don't you worry. Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

Kakashi waved goodbye to Iruka, "Tomorrow night?" he called out. A muffled approval was called back from the younger male. Kakashi smiled, "Heh." But his smile quickly faded when heard the cry come from Iruka. The copy-cat jounin quickly took off in the direction the cry came from, "IRUKA!" he screamed. Kakashi arrived within minutes, only to find his eyes grow wide in fright.

-------------

**A/N:** **AHHH! IRUKA-SENSEI?!?! Hehe. What will happen next chapter?? Who knows! Lol. I'm so cruel, hehe. Lmao. Anyway, I'mproud to say I'm liking this series better. KAWAI! The drama and deceit continues in...**

**Chapter 4 - The Death of a Father!**

**P.S. -> Sorry it took me so long to post this. I APOLOGIZE!**


	4. The Death of a Father

**Chapter 4 - The Death of a Father!**

_Previously:_

* * *

Kakashi didn't know what to do. He was in panic, "Iruka!" he fell to his knees, his hands keeping him so he was sitting up. Kakashi was breathing heavily and all his thoughts were tangled. Tears started to fall from his visible eye. He had never felt like this. He had never felt... so scared, ever. In fact, the copycat jounin couldn't recall the last time he had ever felt so angered and sad. Scared, too.  
Another cry came. Kakashi frowned and clutched some of the ground into his hands. He stared at the ground, noticing the second pair of footprints, then the headband. Iruka's headband. Iruka. Kakashi scrambled to pick it up and tie it around his waist. He quickly took off once more, following the prints in the dirt. Why was this happening? Things were finally working out for Kakashi, but... Kakashi sighed. Maybe this was some kind of omen for Kakashi? The copy-cat jounin didn't really know what to make of the predicament he had found himself in, "Damn it!" he decided it might be best if he kept his head clear of negative thoughts. They wouldn't help him anyway. Not for now, at least, _'Just hold on a little longer, Iruka.'  
_Naruto silently entered his and Sasuke's place. As he shut the door a light flicked on, causing the blond to jump. He turned around, looking at the very tired and cross Sasuke sitting on the chair at the other end of the room.  
"Where were you?" Sasuke asked coldly.  
"I ran into-" Naruto was cut off.  
"And don't lie."  
Naruto frowned, "I told you, I wasn't feeling well. I ended up going for a walk instead of coming back here. I wanted to walk it off," the blond began to walk away.  
Sasuke stood up, "Did something happen between you and the Hyuga?" the raven-haired Uchiha sounded disappointed.  
Naruto stopped walking, "Why do you ask?" he couldn't turn and face Sasuke, not now.  
"Answer."  
"No, nothing," Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist. Sasuke planted a soft kiss on the back of Naruto's neck.  
"I trust you," was all Sasuke said. Naruto was troubled by Sasuke's actions, but he didn't show it. Instead, he turned and faced Sasuke, kissing him passionately on the lips. The raven-haired Uchiha kissed him back. The two walked blindly, tripping, and landing on the floor, Naruto ending up on the bottom. The blond held Sasuke close to him as they continued their heated kiss. Sasuke managed to make room for his hands so they could unzip Naruto's fluorescent orange sweater. Naruto helped remove it, in turn, removing Sasuke's black shirt as well. They broke their lips only for what seemed like a moment, so the cerulean-eyed boy could remove his shirt as well.  
While all this was happening, Naruto suddenly remembered Neji's question, _'Are you happy, Naruto?'_ Was what he had asked. Sasuke felt Naruto tense up a bit and lifted his head. Naruto shook his head, and then smiled at a puzzled Sasuke. The raven-haired Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the blond beneath him.  
"Are you alright, Naru-kun?" Sasuke asked, sounding somewhat concerned.  
"I'm fine," Naruto stated reassuringly. But Sasuke didn't feel reassured at all.  
Sasuke pinned down Naruto firmly, "Tell me the truth, or I'll tease," Sasuke grinned.  
Naruto gritted his teeth, "I'm fine! Fine! FINE!"  
Sasuke kissed Naruto's collarbone, nipping at it somewhat, causing the blond to whimper. But Naruto still protested that he was fine. Sasuke continued, now sucking on the delicate flesh. Naruto clenched his fists, trying hard to ignore the raven-haired boy's teasing. "You sure you're fine?"  
"FINE!" Naruto cried out, "I give up!" The blond took in a much-needed deep breath and began speaking at an incredulous speed, "Neji found me passed out in an alleyway and brought me to his place because it was closer!!" The blond took a bigger breath, "And before that, Neji had told me he liked me, and then he kissed me! But I pushed him away!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. No, he wasn't angry at Naruto. No, no, no. It was that **damned** Hyuga. Neji Hyuga.  
"Like I said," Sasuke sat up, releasing Naruto, "I trust you." Naruto stared at his lover. The blond could see the hate in his eyes. Naruto found that he was probably going to regret bringing that up, "I can understand why'd he like you anyway." Naruto blinked, now puzzled by Sasuke once again. Was this really Sasuke sitting on top of him? "You're kind," Sasuke leaned down and planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead, "And I guess you're cut," the raven-haired Uchiha grinned.  
"Kinda?" Naruto frowned.  
"Kinda," Sasuke laughed a bit, then his face suddenly tightened and he grew serious, "But if I ever catch him locking lips with... No, if he goes anywhere _**near**_ you... I'll kill him. Okay? Okay."  
Naruto smiled nervously, "Okay," he said silently and child-like. He could tell by the look in Sasuke's eyes that the dark-haired shinobi was being serious. Sasuke leaned back in, kissing Naruto on the neck once more. The blond blushed a dark crimson, realizing he was stuck. There was no escaping Sasuke's molestations today.

* * *

Iruka laid on the ground breathing heavily. He felt winded, hurt, and confused. Where was he? What was going on? He couldn't move his body. What happened to him? His thoughts were soon interrupted, "He can't go anywhere!! Just let me go out for a pisser!" Iruka couldn't recognize this voice.  
"Fine. Just quit whining. And be quick," this one was familiar. "I need you here when the pest arrives," Iruka couldn't place it. Who was that?! He struggled to open his one good eye – the other was swollen shut – and succeeded. The two men were masked. This pest? Who was it? Kakashi? NO! Iruka grunted, but part of him began to wish he hadn't. "Oh?" the familiar voice said. Iruka now felt the will power to move. He had to, and he did. The male got to his feet and looked at the masked main with the familiar voice.  
"Where… am I?" Iruka mumbled, staying aware of his surroundings. The familiar voice laughed and began to approach Iruka. The younger male stepped back and kept his guard. That's when he noticed it. Those black hands. The seal. No, it couldn't be, could it? Iruka, now, could see his fate ahead of him. It had been painted clearly. Hell, if he's going out, he might as well go out with a bang, right?  
"You're in my world," the voice stated. "And you're bait. Lovely bait, might I add? And because of you, he's going to die." Iruka froze. This WAS a trap for Kakashi. _'Damn it!'_ he thought. Iruka was trapped.  
"Fight me," Iruka couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. The man with the familiar voice laughed again.  
"You sure you want that?" Iruka nodded. The masked man pulled out a long blade and held a stance. Iruka only pulled out a single kunai. It was all he had. He could tell the guy was experienced. Would there be time for jutsu's? No. This guy won't leave enough time, will he?

* * *

Kakashi seemed to have zoned out, for what seemed like, an eternity. What woke him up was a realization. Was this a setup? The copycat jounin didn't know what to think now. He had no plan. What would he do when he found Iruka and his kidnappers? He couldn't charge in without a plan, that's silly.  
That was all Kakashi could do though, and he would. No questions asked. Iruka needed him, right? Even if he didn't, Kakashi had to make sure Iruka was all right.

* * *

Naruto whimpered once more as Sasuke grinded against the blond's body. Sasuke only smirked, kissing Naruto deeply. The blond kissed him back, absorbing what he could of Sasuke's soul. The raven-haired Uchiha fiddled with Naruto's pants, trying to remove them. The blond helped his love with ease.  
"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto whispered.  
"I love you too, Naruto. My Naruto," Sasuke responded gently.

* * *

Iruka dodged the masked man's first attack, rolling to the side. He was fast, too fast. Iruka pounced at the male, latching to his back and holding his kunai to his neck. The man backed up into a wall, slamming Iruka's head and back into it. Iruka fell off the man's back with a THUD! The man chuckled and pointed his blade at Iruka. The younger jounin rolled again and grabbed the kunai, slicing the man's leg.  
"AHHHGGGG!" he cried out. Iruka grinned as the man went down. The masked man took his blade and threw it at Iruka, hitting him in the stomach, "Shit!" the man cried out, "That was my god damned leg!" Iruka fumbled backwards and fell on the ground. The masked man was standing once more. He walked over to Iruka and grabbed his blade, pulling it out.  
"Uhg!" Iruka grunted. The man stabbed Iruka once more this time. He twisted the blade a bit, "AHH!" Iruka cried out in pain. The masked man laughed and removed the blade.  
"Goodbye, Iruka," then he was gone. Iruka laid on the ground, staring at the ceiling, his blood forming a pool around him.  
Kakashi moved faster. Something didn't feel right. And then he spotted him. Kakashi was screaming Iruka's name now, "I'M COMING IRUKA!"  
'_No.. Go away, Kakashi. I don't want you to see… me… see me die. No… Please!" _Iruka breathed slower now. Kakashi ran to his side, nearly slipping on Iruka's blood. The copycat jounin immediately began crying. He fell to his knees and pulled Iruka close to him.

* * *

Things had already gone way past home. Naruto felt as thought something wasn't right. Sasuke was on top of him, inside of him. His lover was making him dance. But somewhere deep inside Naruto, something wasn't right. "Sa… S-Sasuke!" Naruto quickly moaned as Sasuke hit that special spot.

* * *

Kakashi sniffled, "Hold on! Please! Iruka!" Kakashi could feel Iruka slipping.  
"Kakashi… I know it's early… but… I love you," Iruka's eye shut and he just seemed to stop.  
"I love you too, Iruka!" Please!!" Kakashi had never felt so melancholy in his life. "IRUKA!" he cried out. Nothing. Iruka was dead. It was the end.**

* * *

** **ZOMG! Iruka died! Didn't see that coming, did you's?! Lol. Wait 'til the next chapter… It's kind of crazier… ZOMG! Lol. Sorry it took me so long to post these. I APOLOGIZE INCREDIBLY!!!!**

**Thanks again to those following the series on both and Fal-Chan ).**


	5. The Shape of Things to Come

**Chapter 5 - The Shape of Things to Come**

Sasuke laid next to Naruto, holding him in his arms. Last night had been wonderful. And had it not been for the knock on their door, this morning would have been as well. Sasuke got up, leaving Naruto to slumber. The knocking continued.  
"I'm coming!" Sasuke reached the door, opening it and scratching his head. It was Ino?  
"Is Naruto here?" she snapped.  
"Yes, wh-" he didn't have time to ask why. Ino slammed the door shut, causing the blond to wake up as she dragged the Uchiha out of the home.  
"Iruka's dead," Ino said quietly.  
"What?" Sasuke was now awake.  
"His body was found in front of the hokage's place this morning. Kakashi's missing too. They are blaming Kakashi for Iruka's death. I wanted to tell you so you could tell Naruto," she bit her bottom lip in fear. Sasuke only stared at her, worried.

* * *

"SOMETHING MUST BE DONE!"  
"YEAH! WE ALL KNOW IT WAS KAKASHI!"  
Tsunade sighed, "BE QUIET!" she yelled. The room full of jounin fell silent, "We have no proof he did it. For all we know, Kakashi was captured. He would never kill a fellow comrade.  
"Kakashi would never hurt Iruka, anyway. The two were close friends. I assume Kakashi seeks revenge. Which means I need him retrieved. I want Anbu on this. I must inform Konoha of this loss," Tsunade sighed once more.  
Jiraiya emerged from the crowd as they left and stared at her, "You know... Don't beat yourself up. We both know Kakashi didn't do it. The guy was in love with Iruka. He wouldn't kill him," the sand-nin walked out of the room.  
"Or would he?" Tsunade stared at the photo on her desk. The photo originally belonged to Sarutobi. She just inherited it. It was a picture of her, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and Orochimaru. She sighed. Then _he_ came to her mind, _'Naruto..._' she thought.

* * *

Sasuke waved goodbye to Ino and shut the door. Naruto was standing there eyes wide open and not moving, "Naruto," Sasuke spoke softly. Naruto showed no emotion. The raven-haired Uchiha quickly walked over to Naruto and hugged him tightly, "It's just one thing after another, Naruto."  
The blond made no effort to respond, "It's over now."  
Sasuke let go and stared at Naruto, "What? No!"  
Naruto now had eyes filled with darkness, "He's gone. It's all over now."  
Sasuke felt his eyes grow teary. Who was this emotionless being in front of him? "Stop it, Naruto! You need to snap out of it!" Sasuke cried out. Naruto just walked passed him and walked out the front door. Sasuke stood there, bewildered and confused. What just happened?

Neji was on his way over to Naruto's when he spotted the blond by himself, without Sasuke. The Hyuga grinned somewhat. But it quickly faded when he saw the state Naruto was in, "Naruto?"  
Neji walked toward the blond, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Naruto glanced at Neji only for a moment, and then continued staring at nothing at all. Neji had stopped walking now. He reached Naruto and put his hand on the blond's shoulder, "Naruto?" Neji spoke.  
"I feel so cold," the blond said. Neji blinked, "Like nothing is inside of me."  
"Naruto..." Neji said quietly. Neji pulled Naruto into him, hugging him tightly. The blond felt a tear fall from his face, "There's still life inside you, Naruto. Don't fade," Neji felt a pair of arms hug him.  
"I can't fade," Naruto said quietly. The two let go of each other and Neji stared at Naruto. The sun was dancing off of the blond's face, lighting it up. The blond gave a small, but emotionless, smile, "I can't fade," he repeated. Neji began to feel said himself. He put a hand on the side of Naruto's face, worried.  
"Damn it," Neji said. He leaned in and kissed the blond. Naruto's eyes widened, but then closed. He kissed Neji back.

Sasuke watched from a distance, "Damn it, Naruto," Sasuke understood the blond grieving. But, what could he do now?  
The raven-haired Uchiha felt himself grow cold. Was this really how things would be? Was he to be alone once more? Maybe Naruto wanted the Hyuga bastard... maybe...  
Sasuke felt himself begin to cry, "Damn it," he repeated.

Neji pulled away from Naruto. The blond stared at the brunette. Naruto couldn't believe what he had just done. What would Sasuke think? Sasuke trusted him. And now he'd blown it... But…  
"I'm sorry!" Naruto turned and took off. His emotions returning at top speed. Neji watched as the blond ran. He had left his mark. Therefore, the brunette was content, for now, anyway.

* * *

Tsunade stared at Naruto's place. She'd been in this situation before. But this was way worse. She let out a deep sigh and approached the home. A part of her hoped Naruto was there, and another part hope he wasn't. She wasn't sure what one she hoped for most as she knocked on the door.  
Sasuke answered the door, looking miserable. Tsunade blinked when she saw Sasuke, "Umm... Is Naruto here, Sasuke?" the raven-haired Uchiha rubbed his eyes.  
"No, go away."  
"Wait! Do you know where he is?"  
"No... Go away," Sasuke slammed the door shut. Tsunade jumped, _'What the hell?'  
_Sasuke sighed and walked down the hallway to his and Naruto's room. The blond was there, sleeping, and twitching.  
"Sorry, Tsunade. He needs to rest," the raven-haired Uchiha crawled into bed next to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him tightly.  
Neji Hyuga. He would be a phase. That's all. The Uchiha knew Naruto was brooding and hurting. And he dealt with it by toying with the Hyuga. That was fine Sasuke. Well, not really. But he didn't want to lose Naruto. And the blond was messed up enough as it was.  
"Naruto.." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto stirred somewhat, and then fell silent again. Sasuke sighed silently. He was glad that Naruto had at least come back home to him. That was all that mattered for now. And that's all that would matter for the being.  
_'Naruto.. Don't disappear... Just stay with me... Please... Damn it... I love you, with all I've got_' Sasuke held Naruto tightly. Things were going to really change now. He could feel it. Everything was going to change.  
And Kakashi. Where did he fit in to all of this? The copycat jounin of Konoha, he wouldn't kill Iruka, would he?  
Sasuke shook his head. He was growing tired thinking of all this. He just rested now; listening to Naruto slumber, occasionally snore. Sasuke smiled at the blond's cuteness. Naruto was amazing and gifted. And something like this had to happened and ruin it all for the blond, _'Damn it!'  
_Sasuke closed his eyes and began to sleep.

Morning came quickly. Sasuke woke up and stretched. The sunlight had invaded the room, lighting everything up. Sasuke looked beside him. No one was there. But there was a heavenly smell in the air.  
When Sasuke got up and walked to the kitchen, he found a very happy Naruto making bacon, sausages, eggs, and sliced potatoes were sizzling on the small stove. Sasuke rubbed his eyes. Had he lost his mind? Was he hallucinating?  
Naruto was dancing happily around the kitchen. When he caught a glimpse of Sasuke, the blond immediately greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.  
"Good morning!" Naruto said happily.  
"Uh... Morning?" Sasuke blinked. What the hell was going on here?  
"Everything is ready! Take what you want!" the blond gave Sasuke a plate, turned towards the food, and grabbed some for himself.  
The raven-haired Uchiha did as he was told and took some food. It looked delicious. Sasuke was glad Naruto was so happy. But why was he happy? Sasuke sighed and sat down at their small table. Naruto sat across from him.  
The blond ate his food happily. Sasuke did the same. Naruto's happiness was, actually, seriously worrying Sasuke. He watched the blond carefully as he ate his food.  
Even after they both were done eating and Naruto finished the leftovers, he was still beaming. Sasuke sighed. Had Naruto forgotten what had happened purposely?  
"Iruka's funeral is on Tuesday," Sasuke said calmly. Suddenly, Naruto stopped.  
"I know. I'm going to go. Tsunade stopped by this morning and talked to me," that was it. She made him, somehow, be happy. But shouldn't he be grieving?  
"Oh? I didn't hear her."  
"It's because you sleep like a log," Naruto laughed.  
"Dobe."  
"Waaaa! I'm NOT a moron, Sasu-kun!"  
"Heh..." Sasuke smiled. He could get used to this. Oh yeah. It was definitely a possibility.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she walked. Her conversation with Naruto had been nothing but shocking. She could remember it easily.

**//// --Flashback Begin-- \\**

"How are you?" Tsunade asked.  
"How the hell do you think I am?" Naruto frowned at his unwanted visitor.  
"Naruto, we know who killed Iruka. It wasn't Kakashi. We're very confused by it, because it makes no sense why he would have targeted Iruka," she took a deep breath. Naruto's expression had changed to great interest. Tsunade continued, "How you use this information is up to you. But please, do the right thi-"  
"JUST TELL ME WHO!" the blond cried out.  
Tsunade frowned, "Orochimaru," Naruto's eyes widened and he froze for a moment. Then he went back inside and shut the door, "Naruto?!"  
"GO AWAY!" Naruto felt his chest grow heavy. Orochimaru?! Why? The blond slid down against the door, tears staining the sides of his face.

**//// --Flashback End-- \\**

Tsunade sighed once more, "I just hope I did the right thing," she let herself drown in thoughts about what could happen now that she had told Naruto. But she had to. Even though it went against everything.  
Besides, the kid deserved to know, did he not? Tsunade yawned. All this had become somewhat of a pain for her. This was unwanted stress. She wondered if this would be another Itachi incident?  
Wait. Tsunade frowned, "That damn brat had me all worked up over this. That shit head," she suddenly smiled at her growing affection towards the blond, almost mother-like.  
Tsunade then smacked herself, "Uwah! Stupid brat!" she laughed manically and continued walking.

* * *

Sasuke laid there, on the couch, staring at nothing. Naruto was curled up next to him, snuggling with his side. Sasuke had his arm around the blond. So many thoughts coursed through his head.  
Naruto's grief and happiness. Naruto's mood swings. His mood swings in general. He might be happy, but it was kind of creepy.  
The blond stirred a bit in his sleep. Sasuke looked at him through the corner of his eyes. All he could picture was Neji and Naruto kissing. Neji and Naruto. That was it.**

* * *

**

**A/N:**** NYAH!!! Naruto is acting like he's going through puberty all over again!! Nyah!! Silly boy! Grrrrrrrrr. But how about that ending, eh?! Sounds like Sasuke is questioning his relationship with Naruto! OH NO!!!!**

**Well.. Tah tah for now!**

**- Fal-Chan!!..!!**


	6. The Lonely Hearts Club

**Chapter 6 – The Lonely Hearts Club**

Valentine's Day. Sasuke smacked his forehead. He had forgotten all about that holiday. He always tried to avoid it. The holiday was to commercially driven for him. Same with Christmas. But no, this one was way worse. Sasuke could already hear Naruto. He was very giddy. The raven-haired Uchiha scrambled to his feet. He needed to get out, FAST! Sasuke had promised Naruto a good Valentine's Day this year, and Sasuke had NOTHING planned. What was he going to do?  
The Uchiha jumped when the door opened, "Morning Sasu-kun!" the blond cried out.  
Sasuke grinned stupidly, "M-Morning."  
"Happy Valentine's Day!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke blinked. What was he to do? Lie? Tell the truth? "So what are our plans for today, Sasu-kun?" the blond smiled brightly. Sasuke had to think fast. Dinner? Movie? Dinner and a movie? Sex? Sweat began to form along his brow line. The room suddenly felt small and hot, like a sauna. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, trying to think. The blond took notice to Sasuke's current state and raised and eyebrow, "Are you okay, Sasuke?"  
"Y-Yeah," Sasuke stuttered. _'I only forgot to plan you something special for Valentine's Day, and if I tell you, you'll murder me in cold blood.'_ It only took Sasuke, maybe, four seconds to realize he had just thought that out loud.  
Naruto's eyes grew wide, "W-What?" he blinked continuously, "You… didn't plan anything?"  
Sasuke took a cautious step backwards, "Uh… N-No?" he said in a high-pitched voice.  
Naruto grinned widely, "I didn't think you would. But it's all right. That means…" the blond stopped to think. _'Oh great," _Sasuke thought. _'Here it comes, the big guilt trip. Ugh…'_ The raven-haired Uchiha braced himself for a Naruto-Rant.  
Naruto smiled again, "You've got two hours to come up with something."  
Sasuke nearly sighed with relief, but he caught himself before he did, "Alright." The raven-haired boy was somewhat puzzled. What in the hell could he come up with?!  
"I'm going out. And when I come back, I better be surprised!!" Naruto nearly skipped out of their place, leaving a bewildered Sasuke behind.

Naruto ran into a nearby alleyway and leaned against a brick wall. His smile had faded already and he had begun to cry. He turned and faced the wall, punching it repeatedly, never stopping. The blond cried out loudly as it began to rain down on him. He fell to his knees and sobbed, _'Why?! Why Iruka?!'_ Naruto punched at the ground as he sobbed, _'God damn it! Why him?! Fuck you, Orochimaru!'  
_"That's right… Fuck you…" Naruto raised his hands in the air, screaming his lungs out. The blond began to breathe heavily. This was too much. Sakura. Iruka. What next? What could possibly happen next? Naruto began to sob once more, worse than before. "Iruka," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry… I wasn't there! I wasn't there with you! God, I love you!" Naruto clenched his fists, the ground beneath him welding in between his clenched hands. "I'll kill him… That bastard, I'll kill him. I'll rip him apart!" Naruto grinned evilly, "Oh yeah, you'll pay… You bastard!!"

Sasuke sat on the couch, thinking to himself. He pretty well had the works set. Their place was candle lit every which way. Their room was covered in rose petals. And lastly, there were some chocolates on the table in front of him. The Uchiha sighed. Valentine's Day. What a stupid holiday. It was a waist of his time. "Oh, Naruto…" Sasuke whispered softly. He was so melancholy. Hopefully this would keep his male lover happy for a while. Yeah. Hopefully.  
Sasuke heard the door open and he stood up with a smile. But it quickly faded, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Looking for Naruto, what else?" Neji grinned suggestively.  
"Get out… Now," Sasuke demanded.  
"Oooo. Touchy, touchy."  
"Don't make me-" Neji cut him off.  
"Don't make you what? If you touch me, you know Naruto will be pissed and come running to me," Sasuke frowned. But Neji was right. "Oh, Sasuke. I know everything, from Itachi to Sakura. Even his dreams," Neji grinned again.  
"Dreams?" Sasuke blinked, somewhat intrigued. What was Neji talking about? Sasuke could recall different moments he had woken up and found Naruto stirring in his sleep, sometimes muttering odd words or sentences. There was even a time when Naruto was coated in a thick layer of sweat and was mumbling without making sense. But Sasuke had always woken him up. Naruto had always just excused it to be a silly dream that frightened him a bit and that the room was just hot for him to be sleeping under the covers. Sasuke had often thought that maybe there was more to it. But he could never be sure.  
"You mean he never told you?" Neji nearly started to laugh. "He dreams his own death every night," Sasuke's eyes grew wide with intense fright. Neji paid no attention to this. The Hyuga was to wrapped up in how much he was enjoying this. "I also know how you broke his heart, how many times? Four?" Sasuke's fists clenched.  
"Get out."  
"Learn your place, Sasuke," Neji's eyes seemed to narrow at the exact moment. Sasuke wanted oh-so-badly to just pounce on him and rip him to shreds. But he knew he couldn't, and he knew that he wouldn't.  
"I should say the same thing to you. Now LEAVE!" Sasuke's voice grew deep and pissed off sounding. Neji obeyed, smiling.  
"Just know one thing before I make my exit," his eyes did that narrowing thing again as he spoke. Sasuke took notice to this. It meant the Hyuga was serious, "Naruto will only be able to take so much more. Then he'll topple over. You're _**killing**_ him, Sasuke." Sasuke watch Neji blankly as he made his exit, and then sighed with relief. What the hell was Neji talking about? Why wouldn't Naruto talk to him? Why? Sasuke was confused. This was too much for him, way too much, "Damn it!" he kicked one of the tables and it fell over sideways.

**An Hour Later…**

Naruto walked into his and Sasuke's place. He sighed somewhat, then his opened up wide. The candles. There was so many. Naruto rubbed his eyes, "Am I dreaming?" he asked himself. He was now smiling brightly. This was so beautiful!  
"No, but I hear you dream an awful lot," Sasuke emerged from a shadowed area, causing Naruto to nearly jump. The blond then took notice to the knocked over table and the mess around it. What happened here? Naruto looked at Sasuke, somewhat puzzled. "Neji told me, Naruto." Naruto's eyes grew wide again, but this time, they were filled with fright and worry. "Why couldn't you talk to me? I would have listened… You know I would have!!" Sasuke cried out. The raven-haired Uchiha punched a wall, frustrated. The wall broke incredibly easily. Naruto jumped as it did. "I don't understand you anymore. Ever since Sakura's death…" Sasuke's voice grew deep. Naruto was frozen, he couldn't move. "Ever since Sakura's death… You've changed." Sasuke looked at Naruto with sad and worried eyes," And now with the death of Iruka-sensei… I mean…" Sasuke took a deep breath. Naruto noticed the tears starting to form in Sasuke's eyes, "I saw you kissing Neji… I mean… If there's something you want to say to me, Naruto…"  
"I love you!!!" Naruto cried out, his eyes swelling up with tears, "I do!! I swear I do!! And Neji kissed me!! It meant nothing!! I swear it!!" Naruto didn't know what else to say. He saw where this was going to lead. He took a step towards Sasuke. But Sasuke immediately stepped backwards. Naruto began to cry silently, tears falling down his face. _'Look what you've gone and done, Naruto… You actually made Sasuke cry… Nice one… You idiot… You screw up… That's what you are… Just a complete screw up… Always were, always have been… Screw up!'  
_"Yeah?" Sasuke nearly smiled.  
"I swear," Naruto pleaded. His voice had grown small, nearly faded completely.  
"Well… It means something to me…" Sasuke turned to walk away, but stopped," Naruto… About your dreams…" Naruto took a step closer to Sasuke, "I wish you would've told me… And, you kissing Neji? Him kissing you? Whatever the fuck it was…" Naruto couldn't recall any other time Sasuke had sworn. "I trusted you… And now," Naruto slowly began to cry again. "I trust the wall more than you…" The raven-haired Uchiha walked down the hallway and to the guest bedroom, opening the door. He looked back down the hallway and grinned sadly at Naruto, "Oh yeah. Happy Valentine's Day," he walked in the room and slammed the door shut. Naruto jumped, as it slammed shut.  
"Shit…" Naruto sighed. He began to walk down the hall but stopped. He stared down the hallway and sighed again. Now what? Did he go in there? Did he run away like a coward? Or did he just stay put? He decided. Naruto made his way down the hallway towards the guest bedroom. He put his hand on the doorknob and froze. Did he go in? Naruto just stood there with his hand on the doorknob, unsure of what to do. "Shit," the blond repeated. He was stuck. This pain he was feeling inside, this was worse then when Sasuke had left him before. Naruto didn't know what to do. He just stood there, thinking. Contemplating. And now, he was completely confused.  
"Sasuke…" he spoke softly, "The truth is… I love you… I really do…"

**A/N:** **WHOA!! Short chapter much?! Lol. Anyway, yes, yes! I know! Dramatic chapter! I really hate what I've turned Neji into. But he is a natural born prick. No offense to him or anything. Haha! But the whole thing with SasuxNaru!? Man… Neji really is screwing with them, eh?! **

**Oh right!! I hope you guys picked up clues to chapters coming up from this small chapter ) Anyway!**

**  
Tataa for now!!**

**Until Next Chapter!!**

**Fal-Chan. **

**P.S. - Chapter 7 – The Choices!**


	7. The Choices

**Chapter 7 – Choices**

Sasuke laid in the guest bedroom all night wide-awake. The way he had spoken to Naruto hurt him so much. But it was either that, or hurt even more inside. The raven-haired Uchiha shook his head slightly, and then shoved it into the pillow. He couldn't sleep. But he didn't want to get up either. He didn't feel like facing Naruto. Not now, anyway. Had he made the blond cry? He couldn't remember. Nothing was clear inside his head.  
"Damn it!" Sasuke muffled into the pillow. The room was dark. He had drawn the curtains to get rid of any invading light. He felt depressed. "Damn it!" he muffled to himself again. He groaned as he rolled on to his back, staring at the ceiling. How badly Sasuke wanted to go and just cuddle with Naruto. But he couldn't. He had his mindset, or so he thought. He threw a pillow over his head. He was really confused. Really confused. He didn't want things to end up like this. No, not like this.  
The raven-haired Uchiha sighed and sat up. A shower would clear his head, a hot shower. Yeah, that would do the trick.  
Naruto laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. What was left for him? Nothing really. Nope. There was Neji. NO! Neji was the one who screwed up everything. Damn it. Why?! The blond wondered if leaving would bring him any satisfaction, probably not. It would probably make things worse rather than better. "Damn it!" Naruto sighed. He had really screwed up this time. Royally screwed up. How the hell would he fix this?  
"Shit…" the blond said to himself.  
Sasuke stepped out of the guest bedroom at the same time as Naruto. They both looked away from each other quickly. Sasuke and Naruto could feel the tension between them and neither of them wanted it. They both made their move for the bathroom, but froze. "You can go," Sasuke said first, but very quietly.  
"No. It's all right. You go first," Naruto looked at Sasuke.  
"Ugh… Look… I'm sorry," Sasuke looked at the blond as well. Naruto stared into the Uchiha's eyes, listening to every word spoken. "I just… Neji came by. And he got me all riled up. I got a little confused. I do love you. But the things I said…"  
"Sasuke… Don't worry about it. I understand completely. It's alright," Naruto smiled gently.  
"What? I haven't even finished talking ye-" Naruto cut him off.  
"I do understand. And there's no need to apologize to me. Yesterday was fine. I'm okay wit-" this time Sasuke cut him off.  
"No… You don't understand…"  
"What don't I understand?"

* * *

Ino sat on a grassy hill next to Shikamaru. She smiled at him happily, "It seems like everything's alright."  
"Iruka's funeral is tomorrow. How could things be all right? Do you think Naruto will even go?" Shikamaru was staring off into the distance. Ino frowned. He had been acting different for a long time now, "And what about Sasuke?"  
Ino's frown worsened, "You're thinking about Naruto? And Sasuke?"  
Shikamaru now looked at her. There was such distain in his eyes, "He was the closest to Iruka-sensei. Don't act like you aren't worried about him. And besides, we all know that you've been talking with Sasuke an awful lot these days."  
Ino's eyes grew wide, "Shikamaru… You don't think…"  
"No. I don't think you're cheating… It's just that you know more about what goes on with those two than anybody else around here. And it's a pain. I see the way Sasuke is these days. He always looks so alone and dead. What happened?"  
Ino sighed, "Sasuke talks to me on and off. Usually I'm the one who does the talking. He just started opening up to me last week."

**Last Week's Conversation…**

Ino sat down on the couch across from Sasuke. He had seated himself in the chair. "So… What's up?" She paid close attention to the look in his eyes. There was hurt and worry. She didn't know what to make of it really.  
"Everything. Everything's up… I don't know much more I can handle," Sasuke leaned frowned resting his elbows on his knees. He slid his hands into his hair gently. Ino watched him carefully, letting him speak. "Naruto's different… I don't know who he is anymore and I can't explain it either… I mean, have you seen him lately?" Sasuke looked up at Ino with hope in his eyes. It was as though he was hoping for her to say it was all in his head. That he was just dreaming and he would wake up any minute. But they both knew the truth.  
Ino shrugged somewhat, "I haven't paid close attention these days. I've been too preoccupied, I'm sorry." Sasuke let out a heavy sigh.  
"He kissed Neji, Ino. I watched him. After you came by, he found out immediately. He over heard us talking I guess. And I tried to snap him out of his trance but I couldn't do it. He just walked out. And I followed him. Perhaps I shouldn't have. But I had to make sure he was okay. Right? I had to!" Sasuke was on the verge of crying, "I had to…" Ino got up and walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him. Sasuke stared at her, "I had to…"  
"Sasuke… I understand… But you need to make a choice… You're suffering. But the worst part is that you know that you are suffering. You can either live with it. Or end it. You need to decide how you are really feeling right now about Naruto, Sasuke. Is this really love?" Sasuke blinked and looked at Ino curiously. Had she just questioned his love for Naruto? It made sense at this point to question it. But Sasuke really did love Naruto. No doubt about it. Nope. None at all. But he couldn't help understanding what she was trying to tell him. But he didn't want to leave Naruto. He couldn't. Not now, probably never.  
"Ino… I love Naruto… I really do. He's just trying to deal with it. I just don't know if I can handle much more of it. I don't think I could ever leave Naruto. Maybe in a way I could. But I would **never** leave Naruto completely. It would destroy me completely. And probably kill him," Sasuke sighed again. "Thanks for listening. I think I know what I have to do now," Sasuke leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Ino felt a faint blush rise on to her cheeks and she just nodded.

Ino felt it was best that she left out the fact Sasuke had kissed her on the cheek. Shikamaru was very easy to make jealous. She looked at Shikamaru with a sad look on her face. He understood it all to well. She was worried. Very worried.  
"Things will work out in the end, Ino. I just… I feel like something is stirring around here. And I don't like the way it sounds inside my head. I just have this gut feeling," he looked back out at the sky, staring into it like he always did. Ino watched him carefully, studying him. She knew what he was talking about. She had that same feeling. Neither of them liked it. And neither of them wanted it.

* * *

"What is it, Sasuke? What don't I understand? Tell me!" Naruto demanded suddenly. Sasuke's eyes had drifted away from the blond's eyes. He seemed to be contemplating what he was going to say next. _'What the hell is he thinking about?! He… He…'_ Naruto's eyes grew wide with fright, "Sasu-ku-" Sasuke cut him off.  
"Don't call me that," Sasuke said now, his voice deep again. "What you don't understand is I feel like I'm dying inside. My heart feels like it is turning black and rotting to nothing," Sasuke felt this knew courage leap inside of him and take control. Perhaps it was a new him? "Naruto. I'm moving out," Naruto's eyes grew wide once more, now overflowing with tears again.  
"Sasuke…" Naruto spoke his name softly and tenderly, with ginger. Sasuke felt the urge to grab Naruto and hold him in his arms. Tell him everything was all right and that he would be staying for good. But he couldn't. He had his mind made up. He couldn't go back now. He couldn't. Not now. Not for a while. He had to show Naruto how much he was hurting, even if it hurt Naruto himself.  
"Not forever, just for a little while. I need a break, some alone time," Naruto could hear a song inside his head, a sad one. He couldn't recall the name of the song, but it wasn't helping his mood at all. "I'll come back to you when I've made my final decision."  
"Final decision?" the blond finally averted his eyes to the floor, causing the Uchiha to look at him. Sasuke couldn't stand this any longer. He had to get out. The raven-haired Uchiha left the room and came back with a black side-knapsack. Naruto stared at the bag now for a moment, then his eyes came and meant with Sasuke's.  
"I'll come back, Naruto," Sasuke said with as much sincerity as he could. He walked over to Naruto and kissed him softly on the lips. The blond didn't kiss him back. He was caught up in the fact that his lover was leaving him. No, not leaving him, but dismissing him? Naruto didn't really know what to call it. Either way, he knew it was awfully painful, and he hated the feeling. He was losing Sasuke again.  
"Please, Sasuke. I'll make it better! I'll change! I'll fix everything! I promise!" the blond pleaded. Sasuke's eye twitched for a moment, then stopped. _'Please, Naruto… You're making this harder then what it has to be…'_ Sasuke sighed. "I'll sleep in the guest bedroom! You can have the master bedroom! I'll even completely ignore you in the mornings! I'll even be gone in the morning before you wake up!"  
"NO!" Sasuke suddenly screamed. Naruto froze in mid-sentence. Sasuke had, had enough, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT THAT"! He glared at Naruto now. "I WANT TO HAVE TIME TO MYSELF! I WANT YOU TO GROW UP! I WANT YOU TO MOVE ON! I WANT YOU TO HAVE TIME TO GRIEVE!" Naruto understood now, "I WANT YOU TO **WANT** TO BE HAPPY! AND BY GOD, I WANT YOU TO **WANT** TO SMILE EVERY DAMNED DAY LIKE YOU USED TO!" Sasuke began to lower his voice now, back to normal, "I want you to be like you used to be."  
Naruto suddenly found his courage growing inside of him, "Happy?… You want me to be happy? That's what you want?" Sasuke nodded. "Happy?! You think I can be really happy?? Is that what you think?? AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! I'm NEVER allowed to be happy!!" Naruto breathed heavily, "I spend everyday trying to keep you happy so you won't worry about me! And look where it got me! Up an empty house, down a lover!"  
"Look where it got you?! You were out making out with your darling Neji Hyuga!! I never even crossed your mind!! Not when you locked lips with him!! Only when you pulled apart!! I saw you!! I'm not blind!! I saw it with my own two eyes!! Fuck my happiness!!" Sasuke seemed to growl at this point. Naruto ignored it. He watched Sasuke walk out of the front angrily, slamming the door shut behind him. The minute Sasuke was out the door, Naruto broke down in tears.  
Sasuke began to cry silently. Only tears were staining the sides of his face, nothing more. But he wondered, had he made the right decision?

* * *

Ino smiled now, "Yeah. Everything will work out in the end. Things always do."  
Shikamaru nodded in agreement, "Yeah. They always do. You'll see. I promise you," he pulled her into a heated kiss, surprising her completely. Ino kissed him back immediately and happily. She knew things would work out with everyone. They always did. Kakashi would come back. Naruto would be happy. Sasuke and Naruto would be happy. And Konoha would be at peace. Right?

**A/N:**** Holy moly! That has got to be the most dramatic chapter I have written yet next to the chapter, from the first series, when Tsunade visits the "emo-esk" Naruto. I think that was Chapter 11… Yeah… Chapter 11… BUT OMG! **

**I can't believe I wrote that. It was so depressing. I must note that, yes, from here on out there will be a dose of swearing. Things are going to really starting kicking in now. And well, you get the picture. Right?**

**Anyway!**

**Tataa for now!**

**Fal-Chan.**

**P.S. - Chapter 8 - The Goodbye, Part One.**


	8. The Goodbye, Part One

**Chapter 8 – The Goodbye, Part One**

Ino stared at Sasuke, "What?" Her voice had become a dull whisper, "You want to what?"  
Sasuke sighed and smacked his forehead. He drew his hand away and smiled brightly, "Do you ever listen?" he pushed her on the forehead jokingly and started over, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I stayed a little while longer. I want to."  
Ino rubbed her eyes and blinked, "So let me get this straight," Sasuke listened. Surprisingly, he was able to smile. It had only been a month since he had left Naruto's place and come to stay with Ino. "You want to stay here for, maybe, another month? And it has nothing to do with the fact you've completely ignored Naruto this whole time and won't even look at him? The two of you are such children! You had a fight! Get over it!" she stomped her feet on the ground, "If you don't talk to him, I will! You are such a pain!" Ino cried out. Sasuke laughed.  
Shikamaru groaned behind them, "What the hell are you two bickering about at ten in the morning. Some people like to sleep in around here," he scratched his head. His eyes grew wide when he saw the grin on Sasuke's face, "No way! You're smiling!"  
"Shut up," Sasuke's smile never faltered. Ino smiled, so did Shikamaru.  
"If he wants to stay, Ino, let him. But if you don't want him to," Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke and a sly grin came across his face and he crossed his arms, "She's the boss of this here place." The lazy brunette leaned against a wall, and he spoke in a sarcastic tone, "And what she says is final."  
"I know. Which is why I asked. I can alwa-" there was a knock on the door. It was light, but loud enough to stop Sasuke from speaking his question once more. The three of them all looked at the door. They just stared at it as it knocked again. Sasuke immediately ducked around the corner.  
"Now don't everybody get up at once and answer the door," Ino frowned and walked over to the door, opening it. She smiled, "Took you long enough to come by." Sasuke bit his bottom lip. Shikamaru walked past Sasuke and over to Ino's side, his smile quickly faded. He stared out the door, somewhat shocked.  
"Wow. Never thought I'd actually see you _come_ here in the flesh," Shikamaru grinned. Naruto stood on the small porch, twiddling his fingers. He seemed to be at a loss of words. Nothing was coming to him. He had spent so many days alone and in the dark. And now he was out of there. He wanted to share his newfound happiness with Sasuke. But what if Sasuke didn't want to? What if… What if he was happy here?  
"I… I wanted to speak with Sasuke… If he wants to speak with me, that is," Naruto's eyes drifted and met with Ino's.  
Ino immediately felt the blond's sorrow, "I'm sorry, Naruto. He's not here right now." She felt bad for lying to him. But Sasuke had asked her to if he had ever come to the door. Sasuke couldn't face Naruto. No way. The blond's eyes wandered once more and met with the eyes that were peering around the corner of a wall. Sasuke. His eyes grew wide and began to tear up.  
"Oh… I see…" Naruto turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Sasuke emerged from the corner. The raven-haired Uchiha knew he had been caught. Even if Naruto chose to ignore it, he had to face him somehow. Naruto stopped moving and turned to look at Sasuke. A single tear had fallen down his face. Ino and Shikamaru immediately left the two alone to talk. Sasuke left the house and shut the door behind him, "Walk with me?" Naruto nodded in approval. The blond felt happy, but he didn't smile.  
Sasuke felt awkward as the silence continued as they walked. Neither of the two had said a single word the entire time. They both just walked in silence, taking glances at each other. Naruto had noticed this too, but he chose to ignore it. He didn't feel like saying anything now. What if anything he said wasn't right? _'Maybe I should just go…'_ the blond stopped walking as he thought this and Sasuke stopped immediately. Sasuke was now looking at Naruto with his dark eyes. Naruto got caught in his gaze for only a moment, and then looked away.  
"I only stopped by Ino's to let you know I'm alright now, and that I've taken the hint. Your silence has given me your answer," Naruto sighed sadly. Sasuke blinked, somewhat puzzled. This isn't what he wanted at all. No, not at all.  
"Naruto, I don't want to leave you," Sasuke spoke softly and coolly. Naruto listened, "I never did from the start. And my silence isn't my answer. It just proves how much of a coward I really have become. I'm sorry. I really am," the raven-haired Uchiha stared at Naruto with an ounce of hope left inside of him.  
"You're sorry?" Naruto nearly began to chuckle, "You stopped talking to me for a month. You never even came by. You told me things wouldn't change, that you would just live somewhere else temporarily. I actually believed you," Naruto sighed heavily once more. Sasuke sighed as well. This was not going how he had hoped, "I have changed. That's the truth. The other truth is, I only came by Ino's to get the truth from you. Because I feel like we aren't together anymore."  
Sasuke's eyes grew wide, "Naruto…"  
"No… It's true. Isn't it? That all this hopefulness inside of me is just a big joke, right?" Naruto started to cry again. Tears were falling down the sides of his face. Sasuke stepped in close to Naruto.  
"That isn't true at all. I love you, Naruto. I really do," Sasuke brushed away the blond's tears with his thumbs. Naruto felt a faint blush rise on to his cheeks, "I just need some time to rebuild myself. And the truth is, I just couldn't face you. After our fight, I couldn't find the courage," the raven-haired Uchiha began to lean in towards Naruto's face.  
"What do you want from me?" Naruto cried silently.  
"I just want you," Sasuke spoke finally. With that, he kissed Naruto passionately. The blond felt it full force. He wanted to push Sasuke away, but he couldn't. He was powerless. Instead, he kissed him back just the same. All negative thoughts had melted away at the point between the two. The world had disappeared. The only thing that they could think about was themselves and how much they wanted each other.

* * *

Tsunade stared out of her window, "Damn it, Kakashi. Where the hell are you?" She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. They had all been trying to track down Kakashi and Orochimaru, but nothing seemed to be working. She sighed again, "God damn it!" Tsunade stood up, throwing everything off her desk. She toppled over her desk. She knew things had smashed; she had enjoyed listening to the sound.  
Jiraiya quickly entered, noticing the mess, "Tsunade! What in god's name?" he looked around at the mess and frowned. "Tsunade…" Tsunade fell to the floor in a heap, glass beneath breaking and cutting at the fabric of her robes. Jiraiya made his way over to her carefully, watching the glass and other items that may hurt him. He sat down next to her carefully, "Talk to me."  
Tsunade looked at him with nothing left in her eyes but failure, "I can't take much more of this," she said to him.  
"Let me get you a drink," Jiraiya got up and left the room quickly, leaving Tsunade alone with her thoughts once again. A sound behind her made her jump and she turned around to face it. Her eyes grew wide and then she smiled somewhat, "So you've returned?" she said with a stupid grin on her face.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke pulled away from each other to the sound of a scream. They both looked at each other momentarily, waiting for one or the other to speak. "Who was that?" Sasuke questioned.  
"I don't know… But I don't like the sound of it," Naruto immediately took off towards the sound of the scream. Sasuke groaned and followed closely behind. It seemed they weren't the only ones who had took notice the sounds. There were other Jounin going towards where the sound of the scream had come from. What was going on?  
Naruto looked at the place in front of them, he was puzzled now. Had something happened at the hokage's place? Was Tsunade all right? So many thoughts began going through his head, and Sasuke noticed this as well.  
"Naruto?" Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto.  
"Hmm?"  
"Just making sure you were still there," Sasuke turned back towards Tsunade's, taking noticing to the Anbu surrounding the place. What the hell had happened here? The raven-haired Uchiha looked back at Naruto, "I'm going to get a closer look, coming?" Naruto shook his head and took Sasuke's hand, making their way through the people surrounding the place and going around back.  
There were Anbu here too, but not as many. Sasuke and Naruto found it easy to get through without being noticed. Besides, they knew the layout of the place better than anybody else these days. The blond felt kind of nervous breaking in to Tsunade's place, but they both wanted to know what had really happened. They jumped when someone came through the door of a random room. They took no notice to Sasuke and Naruto and just kept at their own business. Naruto was beginning to worry.  
"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. The raven-haired Uchiha felt the hand holding his tighten. Sasuke kept moving. There was nothing he could really do at this point that would comfort Naruto except figuring out what happened.  
Ino stood outside of Tsunade's place. Shikamaru was standing next to her, holding her hand firmly. "Shikamaru, what happened?" she asked. He couldn't answer it. There was nothing he could say that would make anything better. He himself wanted to know what happened. And neither of them knew what happened. What had happened?  
Jiraiya stood in Tsunade's office. Eyes wide. Jaw dropped. "What the hell?!" he cried out. He stared at what laid before him, wanting to turn away, but couldn't. He wanted to, so badly. But he couldn't do it. Would she feel this way too? Jiraiya finally looked away, feeling completely mortified. How could he have been so stupid and left her alone?! He felt like throwing stuff himself, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. Instead, he made his way out of Tsunade's office, turning left and heading down the hallway. He didn't want to be in there any longer. The sight was too much for him.  
As he walked, he noticed two familiars standing there, peering around the corner of one of the halls. He stopped and stared at them, "What are you two doing?" Sasuke and Naruto emerged from the corner. They had been caught.  
"We heard the scream and came to see what happened. What else do you think we're here for? A party?" Sasuke frowned. Naruto blinked. The blond was shocked that Sasuke had spoken to Jiraiya in such a manner. Sasuke could tell by the look on Jiraiya's face that he knew what had happened. "So tell us, what happened?"  
Jiraiya frowned as well, "Never mind. I'd advise you two to leave and go home. You don't want to stick your nose in this…" Jiraiya continued talking, but Naruto's mind wandered. His eyes were glued to the two Anbu emerging from Tsunade's office. They were talking. He could barely make out what they were saying, but they were just loud enough for him to get most of it.  
"You realize who this was, right?" the first Anbu.  
"Of course. There's only one possibility. With the death of Iruka and the disappearance of Kakashi, and now Tsunade, it means it was Orochima-" the first Anbu slapped his hand over the second Anbu's mouth.  
"Shhh! There are people around that we don't want hearing this!" Naruto's eyes grew wide and he grabbed Sasuke's hand.  
"Thanks Jiraiya! We'll take your advice and leave!" Naruto dragged a completely bewildered Sasuke back the way they came, running as fast as he could at that moment. Sasuke was completely confused. Didn't Naruto want to know what happened as much as he did? What the hell was the blond thinking when they were so close? Jiraiya would have told them! He was a blabbermouth just as much as Naruto was.  
As they reached the out doors and got away from Tsunade's, Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand, "Why the hell did you do that, Naruto?!" the raven-haired Uchiha frowned.  
"Tsunade's dead, Sasuke," Naruto looked away. Sasuke's eyes grew wide.  
"What?! How do you k-"  
"I heard two Anbu talking as they left her room. She's dead."**

* * *

** **HOLY COW!! WHAT AN ENDING!! Bwahahaha. I'm getting better at that, aren't I? Lol. The rift between Sasuke and Naruto will only escalate, won't it?! Wahhhhhh! How terrible!! Lol. I'm enjoying this WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY too much. Lmao. How about you guys? Lol. Or are you mad because of the way I do my cliffhangers and suspensefulness? Bwahaha. **

**I'm hoping you guys enjoyed this awkward chapter, lol. And this series will probably be longer then the first one no doubt. Lol. I like where I've gone with this series so far and am hoping to really kick off this series with a freakin' BANG!**

**Anyway, Tataa for now!**

**Fal-Chan.**

**P.S. - Chapter 9 – A Special Chapter Intermission Pt 1**


	9. A Special Chapter Intermission Pt 1

**Chapter 9 - A Special Chapter Intermission Pt. 1 - A Sasuke x Naruto Christmas Special - SNOW FALL OVERKILL?! **

Naruto sat in his and Sasuke's home staring out the window with his eyes narrowed, glaring outside at the cold village before him. He didn't want to go outside, and he didn't want it to be snowing. Now, he loved snow, don't mistake his attitude. It was just how much it had been snowing exactly. And Sasuke, fortunately, was happy with the indoorsy type time they had been having together while it continued to snow. Naruto's only problem was how MUCH it had been snowing exactly. It hadn't stopped for two days and the blond lover was getting severely angry. Sasuke grinned stupidly as he walked into the living room with a cup of hot chocolate for himself, and a cup of white hot chocolate for Naruto. As he sat down and handed the steaming cup to Naruto, the blond accepted it, not even looking at Sasuke.  
"Thank you," Naruto said silently and continued pouting at how much it had snowed. The blond's only worry was, would they be snowed in the whole time?  
Sasuke sighed, "Are you going to be angry the whole time? Why can't you be happy?" the raven-haired lover sighed and grabbed some of the blankets that were wrapped around his blond lover and covered himself with them as well. He, too, began pouting at the snow before him, cursing it for putting Naruto in a bad mood. It didn't bug him before, but it was now. It only bugged him now because he couldn't stand Naruto's frustration anymore and they way he acted. 

_Three Days Earlier:_

Naruto stared outside at the chilly village before him and grinned. He ran to the front door and grabbed his scarf, wrapping it around his neck snugly. Sasuke watched as his lover threw on his shoes and winter jacket, running outside and parading around like the lunatic he really was. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his lover's happiness. The raven-haired Uchiha took the liberty of shutting the door for Naruto and turning around, going into the living room and looking at the television. He began laughing at the television when the person on it told them there would be snow flurries heading their way and they were to be ready to embrace a cold, cold snow storm coming.  
"Sure..." Sasuke turned off the television and walked to the front door, putting his things on to head outside with his lover.

_Two Days Earlier:_

Sasuke laid in their bed staring outside. Today was his sick day. His stomach was flip-flopping around and Naruto was doing the same thing. Sasuke didn't complain though. It was nice seeing Naruto flip out over him every now and then. The raven-haired Uchiha nearly peed his pants when Naruto burst through the doors with a wide smile on his face.  
"OH MY GOD! SASUKE! IT'S SNOWING! IT'S FINALLY SNOWING!" Naruto disappeared down the hallway and he sighed when he didn't hear the door shut. Sasuke stood up and began walking out of the room. As he walked, he began feeling really dizzy, but he kept walking. He'd be better by tonight anyway. As the raven-haired Uchiha walked, he heard his lover come through the door. He sighed and waited for some more hollering.  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE SIZE OF LIMA BEANS! I SWEAR! AND IT'S COMING DOWN SO THICK!" Naruto yelled out with glee. Sasuke smiled as he turned the corner and Naruto was standing there, his hair somewhat soaked from the snow, with a big stupid grin on his face. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Naruto looked gorgeous. Naruto finally noticed Sasuke staring and began blushing, "Sasuuuuuuukkkkkkkeeeeeeee! Don't stare!" Naruto turned away, embarassed.  
As the raven-haired Uchiha approached Naruto with mischevious intentions, he thought about what the television said the day before, but he shook it from his mind.

_A Day Earlier: _

Naruto woke up to no Sasuke and feeling extremely cold. He shivered a bit and sat up, looking out the window. The curtains were open, which meant Sasuke was awake and somewhere around the house. Naruto yawned and stretched, then shivered again. He stood up and walked over to the bright window. As he walked up to it, he noticed that he couldn't really see anything. It took him a few more seconds to realize that the windows were covered in snow. His eyes shot open wide and he started frowning, "Awwwwwwww! What the heck is this?!?!" Naruto ran out of the room, only in his boxers, freezing like mad, looking for Sasuke.  
As the blond haired Naruto ran down the hallway looking for his lover, he found him. Curled up on the couch with its eyes shut and not stirring a bit, was a sedated Sasuke. Naruto smiled. He noticed to two mugs infront of his sleeping lover. Sasuke finally stirred, but didn't wake. Naruto walked over and sat down next to Sasuke. Sasuke immediately woke up. Naruto smiled again and stared out the big window, then he began to frown.  
"There's nothing to look at. Nothing but piling snow. How the heck are we supposed to LIVE?!?!? WE NEED FOOD!?" Naruto whined. Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes. Seeing Naruto so annoyed was adorable in a weird sort of way, "Sasuuuukkkkee?! Are you listening?!?"  
Sasuke came out of his daze and opened his eyes, "Hmmm? Oh, right. Food. Yeah, you go swim your way out there and get food. I'll stay here sleeping," the Uchiha closed his eyes grinning. But they shot open when his lover began kissing him on the lips. Maybe this wasn't so bad? 

_Present:_

It was terrible. Sasuke looked at his lover and sighed, "It will pass."  
Naruto's stomach growled, "I hate this. Maybe going out on the roof will free me. Can't we just kill the house and escape?"  
"No, we can't."  
"Damn it," Naruto sighed.  
"We'll just have to wait it out. We'll survive, Naruto," Sasuke took his lover's hand and held it firmly. Naruto smiled, blushing a bit and holding his lover's hand firmly as well, letting him know he agreed.

**THE END**

**A/N: Okay, okay. It was short. But you guys know I don't fly into details with these things. Just be glad I posted something, roflmao. It's been a while since I've posted, I know. I apologize greatly. I love you all. Thank you for being patient (I hope, lol). Anyway. Look forward to Chapter 10 - The Goodbye, Part Two.**


	10. The Goodbye, Part Two

**Chapter 10 - The Goodbye, Part Two**

**Previously:  
**"Never mind. I'd advise you two to leave and go home. You don't want to stick your nose in this…" Jiraiya continued talking, but Naruto's mind wandered. His eyes were glued to the two Anbu emerging from Tsunade's office. They were talking. He could barely make out what they were saying, but they were just loud enough for him to get most of it.  
"You realize who this was, right?" the first Anbu.  
"Of course. There's only one possibility. With the death of Iruka and the disappearance of Kakashi, and now Tsunade, it means it was Orochima-" the first Anbu slapped his hand over the second Anbu's mouth.  
"Shhh! There are people around that we don't want hearing this!" Naruto's eyes grew wide and he grabbed Sasuke's hand.  
"Thanks Jiraiya! We'll take your advice and leave!" Naruto dragged a completely bewildered Sasuke back the way they came, running as fast as he could at that moment. Sasuke was completely confused. Didn't Naruto want to know what happened as much as he did? What the hell was the blond thinking when they were so close? Jiraiya would have told them! He was a blabbermouth just as much as Naruto was.  
As they reached the out doors and got away from Tsunade's, Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand, "Why the hell did you do that, Naruto!" the raven-haired Uchiha frowned.  
"Tsunade's dead, Sasuke," Naruto looked away. Sasuke's eyes grew wide.  
"What! How do you k-"  
"I heard two Anbu talking as they left her room. She's dead."

**Now:**  
Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. Tsunade was dead now too? It was like a never ending chain of deaths in Konoha. First Sakura. Then Iruka. Now Tsunade. All these important people. Dead. Gone forever. Sasuke's mind had become completely blank. He couldn't think, he couldn't even feel.  
Naruto watched as his lover became consumed in darkness. The blond didn't know what to do. He was in just as much pain as Sasuke was. All he could think of was how it was Orochimaru. Iruka had been killed by Orochimaru's hands. That filth's hands. Naruto's fists clenched and his eyes narrowed. He felt his inner demon stirring inside him. His anger was feeding the nine-tails.  
Sasuke finally snapped back to reality. He looked at Naruto, noticing the anger imiting from him, "Naruto! Snap out of it!"  
Naruto looked at Sasuke with a blank stare, "I'll kill him. I'll ring his neck and watch as his blood pours out all over my hands."  
Sasuke became extremely worried, "Naruto, cut it out. You're scaring me."  
Naruto wasn't even phased by Sasuke's statement, "He'll bleed all over the earth and die slowly. And I'll laugh and enjoy myself as I beat him to death. I'll burn his body after he dies and smile in complete ecstasy," Sasuke wondered if he was even talking to Naruto now. "He'll die by my hands only. And by hands he will perish."  
"Naruto. Stop it!" Sasuke punched Naruto's right cheek. Naruto stumbled backwards and grabbed his cheek, looking at Sasuke in complete confusion.  
"What the hell, Sasuke?" Naruto frowned, "What the hell did you do that for!"  
"You don't remember?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
"Remember what! That Tsunade died and it was by the hands of Orochimaru!" Naruto frowned and turned around, "After all that's happened. You hit me? And don't even have a reason? Just.. leave me be, okay?" Naruto began walking away.  
"Naruto! Wait!" Sasuke cried out and began to follow him.  
Naruto turned around and glared at him, "Leave me be!"

_Later That Day:_  
Naruto sat in his room and stared at the curtains. They had been drawn so that they blocked out the light. Naruto had convinced himself that he wasn't being drawn back into darkness. He was only getting a headache from the light. He yawned and stretched somewhat. The blond stood up and took a small glance to the curtains once more. He had made his decision. He would set out to find Orochimaru and punish him. It was his only option. No one else was going to do anything. What would they do once they found him anyway?  
Naruto's eyes narrowed and he walked out of his room, down the hallway, and to the front door. He opened it up and walked out, leaving it unlocked, not having a care in the world. Except for one thing. Orochimaru. He liked the idea of the evil inside him. It was nice, for once, to feel so excited about something. The last thing he had ever been so excited about was the thought of having Sasuke all to himself in their bed. But that wouldn't happen for a long time now. And he would teach himself to accept this.  
As he got the end of the walkway of his small home, a familiar face popped in front of him, "Naruto.." It was Neji.  
"Yes?" Naruto asked bluntly. He was in a hurry, and he wanted to leave before Neji got an idea of what he was doing.  
"I.. Wanted to talk to you about what happened before," Neji looked down.  
"There's nothing to talk about. I'm not interested in what you have to say. I could care less infact," Naruto just smiled. Neji looked up and saw his smile and felt a pain inside him. He had never felt this kind of pain before. What was this?  
"Naruto.. I'm.. I'm sorry," Neji didn't know what else he could say.  
"Sorry?" Naruto started to laugh, "Y-You're s-sorry?" he began laughing really hard. Neji's eyes grew wide. Who was this person in front of him? It sure didn't seem like it was Naruto. Just someone who looked and sounded like him. Naruto finally gained composer, "So... Are you sorry for ruining mine and Sasuke's relationship? Or are you sorry you can't be with me? Because.. I hate you."  
Neji's eyes grew wide once more, "W-What?" This isn't what he wanted. This isn't what he planned on.  
"You heard me. So.. WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Naruto suddenly cried out. His anger had taken control, "You think it's okay to come into my life and fuck up everything I have going for me! Sasuke... I loved him! I still do! He's my world! I would die for him!" Neji could only listen, "He's my world. And you? You're beneath me."  
Neji stepped backwards, "Naruto, you, I.. I mean.. But.."  
Naruto frowned, "There's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind. I mean, what could you possibly do? Kiss me again?"  
"Naruto.. Please.. Don't, don't do this," Neji begged, "I didn't mean for any of this!"  
"OF COURSE YOU DID! Why the hell else would I be where I am now! Sasuke and I are meant for each other! But you couldn't help stepping in because you felt feelings for me. Well, you know what!" Neji began to look away, "IT ALL MEANT NOTHING! You were an escape! A way for me to cope because Sasuke and I were on the rocks. But you know what! Sasuke and I are nothing now because of you! Congratulations! You got what you wanted!" Naruto walked by Neji angrily.  
Neji grabbed his arm, "W-Wait!"  
Naruto quickly spun around and punched Neji clear in the side of the face. Neji's face turned on impact, forcing a giant red mark on the right side of his face, "FOR WHAT!" Naruto was breathing heavily as Neji stumbled backwards and looked at Naruto, stunned. Tears were beginning to fall from the blond's face. "For.. What?.." Naruto put a hand to his forehead as the tears poured down his face. A smile appeared on his face and he smiled, "Everything I love and cherish is nothing now." Naruto turned and walked away from Neji. Neji just watched, eyes wide and in complete shock. Had he caused this?  
Sasuke emerged from around the corner and looked at Neji, a small grin on his face. Neji didn't notice the grin, but he noticed Sasuke immediately. The raven-haired boy watched as Neji's eyes watered. He didn't know Neji could cry. Yet, suddenly, Sasuke felt remorse for Neji and the grin faded. How could he possibly enjoy this? This wasn't right. Yet, somehow, Neji deserved this. This pain he felt, he deserved it.  
"Are you happy?" Neji muffled quietly.  
Sasuke's eyes grew wide. What kind of question was that? Are you happy? Sasuke just stared at the brunette, wondering. "Am I happy?" Sasuke repeated the question to himself.  
Neji turned around and began to walk away, tears silently falling from his face and falling to the dry ground. Sasuke noticed immediately and watched as the ground soaked them up. Sasuke heard the faintest sound and looked up, Neji was looking back at him. He mouthed something at him, but Sasuke didn't catch it. Sasuke just shrugged and turned around when the brunette began walking away again.

Naruto stopped in an alleyway and leaned against the wall. He suddenly fell to the ground in a wild jump, tears pouring down his face. Why was he crying? Why did he hurt so much? Naruto wanted to know the answer, but nothing came to him. All he could do was sit and cry, hoping that the answer would come to him. But nothing did. And it only hurt him more. The blond raised his hands to his face and cried even more. He sobbed uncontrollably. Naruto longed for Sasuke's touch and warmth. He longed the for the raven-haired boy's love and security. But he didn't have that.  
When he opened his eyes, he could picture an image of Sasuke leaning down infront of him and messing up his hair, "What are you doing, you cry baby?"  
Naruto frowned at the image, tears still falling from his face, "Thanks for the sympathy."  
"Anytime, cry baby," a smile seemed to appear on the fake Sasuke.  
Naruto found himself smiling at the image of Sasuke, "Thank you."  
"No problem. Have you decided on what you wll do?" Fake Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
"About what?" Naruto responded curiously.  
"About Orochimaru and what he did."  
Naruto's eyes grew wide and he felt his eyes well up with tears again. Tsunade and Iruka. How could he have forgotten? His eyes narrowed and felt anger flow within him once more, "I'll murder him. I'll rip him to shreds." Naruto stood up and began walking down the dark alleyway. He could feel the warmth moving through him like no tomorrow as Sasuke's image walked inside of him and stayed inside. Naruto felt moved and sane. He felt controlled, yet unstable.  
A grin spread from cheek-to-cheek as the blond moved through the small, narrow alleyway, "Goodbye for now."

Sasuke yawned as he walked up to Naruto's place. He hoped the blond would be back by now and in his bed. Perhaps making some kind of ramen supper? Sasuke made his way up the small steps and tried the doorknob. He sighed with frustration when the door opened. Naruto never locked the door, did he? Sasuke found himself giggling.  
As he shut the door behind him, he noticed that all the lights were off. This was usually a sign that Naruto was not home. If he was, the kitchen light would be on, and so would the bathroom light. That way, in the middle of the night, Naruto wouldn't kill himself trying to get to the kitchen for a midnight snack, or to the bathroom. Sasuke snickered at Naruto's clutziness, then removed his shoes.  
The raven-haired Uchiha made his way down the short hallway and opened the door to Naruto's room. He peered in and saw no one there. He checked the guest bedroom. Nothing. Sasuke sighed and walked into Naruto's room. He walked over to the blond's bed and laid down. He breathed in Naruto's scent and let out a deep sigh. Sasuke closed his eyes and thought of his lover. He thought about everything he loved about him. The blond's smile, laugh, pout, anger, frustration, voice, body. Sasuke loved everything about him. Even his annoying determination. Sasuke envied Naruto for who he was. He idolized him, "I still do," Sasuke said to himself silently.  
Sasuke felt himself grow heavy and tired. As he fell into a heavy sleep, he thought about waking up and seeing Naruto again. He smiled as he fell asleep, "I love you, Naruto."

**A/N:� So this chapter was rather solemn. AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT! AND I KNOW IT ISN'T A LONG CHAPTER! AND I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER FOR THIS SMALL CHAPTER! I'M SO SORRY! I APOLOGIZE! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT! THANK YOU! **

**But I did like the chapter. It was dark, but patient. Do you know what I mean? Lol. Cause I kinda understand what I'm saying, lol.  
Fal-Chan.**


	11. The Secret Meeting

**Chapter 11 - The Secret Meeting**

Previously:  
Naruto stopped in an alleyway and leaned against the wall. He suddenly fell to the ground in a wild jump, tears pouring down his face. Why was he crying? Why did he hurt so much? Naruto wanted to know the answer, but nothing came to him. All he could do was sit and cry, hoping that the answer would come to him. But nothing did. And it only hurt him more. The blond raised his hands to his face and cried even more. He sobbed uncontrollably. Naruto longed for Sasuke's touch and warmth. He longed the for the raven-haired boy's love and security. But he didn't have that.  
When he opened his eyes, he could picture an image of Sasuke leaning down infront of him and messing up his hair, "What are you doing, you cry baby?"  
Naruto frowned at the image, tears still falling from his face, "Thanks for the sympathy."  
"Anytime, cry baby," a smile seemed to appear on the fake Sasuke.  
Naruto found himself smiling at the image of Sasuke, "Thank you."  
"No problem. Have you decided on what you wll do?" Fake Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
"About what?" Naruto responded curiously.  
"About Orochimaru and what he did."  
Naruto's eyes grew wide and he felt his eyes well up with tears again. Tsunade and Iruka. How could he have forgotten? His eyes narrowed and felt anger flow within him once more, "I'll murder him. I'll rip him to shreds." Naruto stood up and began walking down the dark alleyway. He could feel the warmth moving through him like no tomorrow as Sasuke's image walked inside of him and stayed inside. Naruto felt moved and sane. He felt controlled, yet unstable.  
A grin spread from cheek-to-cheek as the blond moved through the small, narrow alleyway, "Goodbye for now."

**Now:**  
Sasuke woke up from a deep sleep and sat up. He let out a long yawn then rubbed his eyes. He looked around him and noticed the curtains were still drawn shut. He smiled and got up, lazily walking over to the curtains and grabbing hold of them, then whipping them open with care. He squeezed his eyes shut as the sun came barreling through the window and into his face. Sasuke turned around, laughing somewhat. He assumed it was a beautiful day outside.  
Sasuke made his way out of Naruto's room slowly, looking down at his outfit and laughing. He had fallen asleep in his clothes. "Good job, baka," he snickered and made his way into the kitchen. When he opened the fridge, a single thought seemed to cross his mind. _'Where's Naruto?!'_ Sasuke looked back down the narrow hallway and it suddenly seemed to extend about a mile longer than what it really was. Sasuke just stared as his arm dropped and his hand let go of the fridge door. The world seemed to continue moving, but Sasuke was frozen in place. _'Where's Naruto?!'_ again went through his mind. The fridge door swung for a moment, then shut on its own. Sasuke began moving again, and as he did, he felt the world shudder beneath him and freeze. As he made his way into the hallway. He stared at the end, at the two doors to be more specific. His eyes never faultered, and he never blinked. The raven-haired Uchiha began walking, as he did, the hallway went back to normal. A very silent sigh of relief escaped from his quivering mouth. Sasuke was afraid of wandering the small home and finding no trace of Naruto ever being there. He made his way to the end of the hallway, and when he reached the bedroom door he froze.  
Suddenly, Sasuke felt himself having a case of dejavu. Except, it wasn't really. He had never been in this position. Naruto was the one who had been in his position. Sasuke's happiness had drained when he opened the bedroom door and saw no one but the small movement of the curtains that Sasuke had previously drawn. He turned and whipped open the guest bedroom door. Nothing. The blankets were still made, and no trace of someone being there was there. He ran into the living room and kitchen and checked to see if there was any sign of Naruto. He even went outside. But there was still nothing. Sasuke ran back inside and sat on the couch, breathing heavily. Where had Naruto gone? Then it hit him.  
"No.." Sasuke said to himself.

Ino stretched and groaned as she walked down the stairs of her small home. She noticed Shikamaru was already up and sitting down on the large couch with a cup of tea. He looked rather sophisticated. She smiled and giggled. Shikamaru looked up, "Hmm?"  
"Nothing. You just looked so old and peaceful," she snickered and walked over to him, sitting down next to him.  
"Old and peaceful?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he took a drink of his tea.  
"That's right," she closed her eyes, still smiling, "So what are we doing today? It's _gorgeous_ outside. We _have_ to go out!!"  
Shikamaru looked hesitant,"Heh.. No kidding."  
Ino noticed immediately, "What? What is it? Do you have plans? We can do something tomorrow if that's the case."  
"Yeah.. I'm really sorry. I haven't even been outside yet. If I had seen the outdoors, I would have left myself open just for you, you know that," Shikamaru smiled, then looked away.  
Ino began wondering, "What is it you have planned today, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"Just meeting up with a friend," Shikamaru sounded different when he spoke this. Ino's mind began working overtime. _'A friend?'_ Ino thought to herself. _'Ahhh.. I'm just crazy.. I'm over-reacting.' _Shikamaru noticed the look on her face and stood up, "But I should probably get going."  
"Will you be home tonight then? We could go for a midnight walk," Ino smiled hopefully.  
"I wouldn't wait up for me if I'm not back after supper," Shikamaru didn't look at her, he just walked over to the front door.  
Ino stood up and walked over to him, "Shika... If something were wrong, you'd tell me, right?"  
Shikamaru sighed, _'She finally came out and asked the question_,' he turned around and looked at her, "Of course I would," he smiled. "Don't worry. It's just an old friend of mine," he slipped on his shoes and jacket and opened up the door. He turned back around and hugged and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Alright," Ino watched as he left, closing the door behind him. She walked around the corner to the front window and watched as he walked down the street, _'What are you up to?'_ Ino asked herself. She noticed him turn down the alleyway a ways up the street and turned back around. She ran to the door and slipped on some flipflops and threw on her old black sweater. She grabbed the keys hanging on the wall and opened the door, going outside and closing it behind her. She locked the door and ran to where Shikamaru went. _'I know this is wrong.. But I have to know if I'm wrong.'_

Sasuke walked around the streets of Konoha, not knowing where to look for Naruto. He had checked the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. But the owner had told him he hadn't seen Naruto for about a week. Which was extremely unusual for Sasuke to hear. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Oh, Naruto. Please.. Let me be wrong. I don't want you to have done what I think you did," Sasuke lowered his head as he walked. _'This whole thing is insane. Why would Naruto be so stupid and go after Orochimaru? He'll never find him.. I understand why he wants to... But... God damnit, Naruto!'_ Sasuke kicked the dirt beneath his feet and walked to the side of the path. There was a bench there. He sat down on it and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes and sighed again.  
As he sat there in silence and alone, he had time to think about Naruto and everything that had happened. He wondered if maybe that part of this was his fault. Naruto had no one to sit with and talk to or have fun with. And that was because he, Sasuke, had gotten pissed off because of what happened with Neji. _'But hearing Naruto talk the way he did to the Hyuuga... Maybe... Just... No..'_ Sasuke stood up and began walking in the direction he had come from. _'There may be a small chance he is there,'_ Sasuke hoped Naruto was there, as much as he didn't want Naruto to be there, he'd rather that then thinking Naruto had gone after Orochimaru.

Ino had caught up to Shikamaru. She had followed him for quiet a while around the city. But he was in the opposite end now. _'What friend does he have that lives over here?!'_ She sighed and poked her head around a corner of a building and saw Shikamaru stop suddenly. She put her head back around the corner and held her breath as Shikamaru turned around and looked. He turned back around and continued walking. Ino looked around the corner again and saw him walk up to an abandoned home and open up the door and go inside, shutting the door behind him. She quickly tip-toed up the building and dashed around the corner.  
Ino lifted herself up a bit and peeked inside the building. She saw Shikamaru and another man hidden by a cloak.  
"Don't you think the cloak is a bit much?" Shikamaru asked the cloaked figure.  
"Does anyone know you came here?" the man asked.  
"No," Shikamaru responded, "So why am I here?"  
"I needed to talk to you about what happened," the man said seriously. Ino listened carefully. She could faintly here the things they were saying.  
"Why did she die? Why did he kill her?" Shikamaru frowned.  
The man sighed, "Things were taken too far. He wasn't supposed to kill her, but he got carried away. He couldn't resist," the man seemed to chuckle under his breath.  
"I don't care if he wasn't supposed to kill Tsunade! He did!" Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, "I can't do this anymore. Besides, Ino is getting suspicious. If she ever found out where I went and that I know about everything that has happened," Shikamaru's head lowered. Ino's eyes narrowed, _'You bastard! You knew all along!!" _  
"It doesn't matter now. But if she becomes a problem, let me know. She'll be taken care of," Shikamaru's head immediately rose," Yes.. Taken care of."  
"B-"  
"No. Don't start. You brought it upon yourself. If she does beco-"  
"NO! You listen to me! If she persists and becomes a problem! I'LL DEAL WITH HER!" Shikamaru yelled at the man.  
"Fine. But you get one chance. But I'm telling you only once, if you fail at all and for some reason, people start finding out. You and her will both be killed," the man said. Ino frowned. She moved upwards trying to get a better look and placed her foot on the building, lifting herself up a bit. She could see better now.  
"Fine.. That's fine..." Shikamaru didn't know what else to say. Ino felt her grip slipping. She tried to hold on tighter, but her foot slipped off the building and collided with the ground, twisting her ankle. She fell backwards onto her back and her hand flew back and knocked something over, creating a loud sound.  
The man in the cloak looked over towards the window, "Are you sure no one followed you?!" The man began to walk over towards the window.  
Shikamaru watched him, "I'm one hundred percent sure!" Shikamaru followed the man over the window as they looked outside. All the both of them could see when they looked outside were some knocked over cans. The man looked back at Shikamaru.  
"We can't be seen together leaving this place. I shall exit through the back, and you can go back out the front. Do not try to contact me, I will contact you," the man turned around from Shikamaru to leave.  
"Wait!" Shikamaru said suddenly.  
"Just go!" the man left the room and Shikamaru heard a door slam shut. He sat down on his knees and lowered his head, "Oh, man..." The lazy ninja sighed and ran his left hand across the top of his head. _'What am I doing?.._'  
Ino stopped running when she knew she was a ways away from where Shikamaru and the strange man had been. She sat down and rolled up her pant leg. She looked at her ankle and sighed. It had turned slightly red. _'Great.. What do I say to Shika when he comes home?!'_ She smacked her forehead, "Ow.."  
Ino got up and began limping her way home.

Sasuke walked up to the house he had been directing himself towards. He stared at the door and hesitated. _'Am I seriously going to check here..?'_ The Uchiha sighed and raised his fist, pounding on the door softly. He heard a rustle come from behind the door and Neji opened up the door. The Hyuuga looked shocked to see him.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke stared at the bruise on the side of Neji's face.  
"I.. Uh.. I was wondering if Naruto was here," Sasuke said.  
"No, he isn't. And why would he be here after what happened? Are you here to brag about how you won?!" Neji frowned.  
"No! That isn't why I am here! And I didn't win... I think Naruto's gone after Orochimaru," Sasuke sighed and turned around, "You're useless to me."  
Neji's eyes grew wide, "Why would he go after Orochimaru?!"  
"Because Orochimaru killed Iruka and Tsunade," Sasuke looked back at Neji, "Will you help me find him?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to ask Neji for help, but he had no choice. There would be no way he could find Naruto by himself. Not in the state Naruto has been in for the past while.  
Neji stepped backwards, "Are you seriously asking me to help you?"  
"Look. If you aren't going to hel-"  
"Yes. I'll help you," Neji said suddenly.  
"Alright.." Sasuke and Neji were both shocked they hadn't tried to kill each other yet, "I know it's only mid-afternoon. But I'm leaving tomorrow. Reason being because-"  
"You have an idea on where Naruto will be heading?" Sasuke nodded as Neji spoke, "Alright. That will be fine.."  
"Meet me at Naruto's place tomorrow morning. Okay?" Neji nodded. Sasuke walked away from Neji's place and unclenched his fists. He hadn't noticed himself doing that until he left. As he walked, he lifted his hand and stared at his hand. He had broken the skin on the palm of his hand open. He watched as it slowly bled, then dropped his hand down to his side as he walked.  
"I'll come for you too, Naruto. Just as you did for me."

**A/N:**** Okay okay. I like this chapter. Like, I REALLY like this chapter. It's uber. It's like.. Uber uber. I like it. Heh.. It's uber... Haha.. Heh.. Heh... Oh man, too much pop. Anyway, enjoy the chapter?! GOOD! YAY! HAPPY DANCE! WOOT! Roflmao.**

Anyway. Look forward to the next chapter.  
P.S. -> Chapter 12 - The Return


	12. The Return

**Chapter 12 - The Return  
**  
Ino walked into her's and Shikamaru's place. She quietly shut the door made her way upstairs. She had left her shoes on as she walked up the stairs. When she turned the corner, she yelped. She had put to much pressure on her leg. Ino heard someone stir from downstairs and waited to see who was inside.  
"Ino?" she heard come from downstairs, _'Damn it. He's here,'_ she thought to herself. Shikamaru appeared at the bottom of the stairs, "Are you alright?"  
Ino nodded, 'Yeah. I hurt my ankle while I was out today. That's all, no worries," she smiled.  
Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and walked upstairs. Ino began walking to their bedroom with a bit of a limp. Shikamaru got to the top of the stairs as Ino reached the bedroom. She sat down carefully on the bed as Shikamaru entered, "Are you you're okay?" Shikamaru asked curiously. He was worried that she might be really hurt, and by the way she was walking, he figured she must have hurt herself pretty badly.  
_'No, I'm not. I just watched you admit to some stranger that you had something to do with Tsunade and Iruka-Sensei's death. How good could I possibly be?!'_ Ino blinked and came back down to reality, "Yeah. I just twisted my ankle a bit. Really, don't worry," she said reassuringly.  
"Alright then," Shikamaru leaned in and went to kiss Ino, but she turned her head away and he kissed her cheek. Shikamaru stared at her in confusion, "Ino.. Are you mad at me?"  
"No.. Just tired. Please let me sleep."  
"It's mid-day though?" Shikamaru frowned, "If you're mad at me about earlier... I told yo-"  
"I'M NOT MAD!" she glared at him, then sighed and closed her eyes, turning her head away from him, "Please, let me sleep." Shikamaru stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Ino jumped. She let out a sigh. _'Could I have been anymore obvious?!_' She slumped over sideways on the bed and sighed heavily.

Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed, running his hands along the covers. He felt a stinging sensation inside his chest. He fell backwards on to the bed and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and rolled over, shoving his face into the bed. He could still smell Naruto. He let out a deep sigh and turned his head sideways.  
As Sasuke laid there, he heard the front door open and somoene come inside. He flew up and ran out of the room, but his run changed to a slow walk quickly, "What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke growled. He stared at his older brother, "Come to fuck up my life again?!"  
"No... I've come to see Naruto. And for good reasons," Itachi sighed, "But by the way you approached me, I'll assume he isn't here."  
"Good guess. Now leave," Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Or should I kick your ass again?"  
Itachi laughed, "What happened? I've never seen you so pissed. I mean, usually it is my fault, but you are way beyond pissed off. Did you and Naruto have a fight?" Itachi walked over to the couch and sat down.  
Sasuke frowned, "I told you to leave."  
"Sit and talk."  
"No."  
"Why not?" Itachi frowned as well, imitating Sasuke.  
"Because I can't stand you. That's why," Sasuke found himself actually wanting to talk to Itachi.  
"Sasuke, where's Naruto?" Itachi asked curiously.  
"He went after Naruto," before Sasuke had realized what he had said, Itachi's eyes grew wide.  
"He did what?! Is he insane?! He can't fight him on his own!" Itachi stood up. Sasuke walked into the living room and sat across from his brother. Itachi looked at Sasuke and sat down. The both of them sat in silence for a while, staring at each other.  
Sasuke finally broke the silence, "Look.. I'm going after him. But I'm leaving tomorrow morning."  
"Why so late? Why not go now?" Itachi closed his eyes, "I mean, for all we know, he could be dead by now."  
"No. Naruto doesn't even know where to begin. But I want help bringing him back. So I asked Neji," Sasuke sighed.  
"Neji.. As in Neji Hyuuga?" Itachi snickered.  
"I know.. But I had no choice. Bringing Naruto back on my own.. I don't think I could do it.." Sasuke sighed again and stood up.  
"I understand. Let me help too," Itachi stared at Sasuke intently. Sasuke noticed and just nodded. _'I guess I can use his help. I trust him.. Not with Naruto.. But to help with this I do.'  
_"Alright, that's fine."

Naruto sat on rock far from Konoha. He knew why he had left the small village. He knew why he **had** to leave the small village. As much as he wanted to stay and be with Sasuke, he couldn't let Orochimaru's death go unpunished, and he knew exactly where to start looking for Orochimaru. Naruto knew he was being foolish, but he didn't want Sasuke dragged into this. _'You're just creating excuses for yourself. You had the chance to be with Sasuke, and you blow it off so you can go __**attempt**__ to kick Orochimaru's ass. And you know you'll fail too. That's the worse part!!'_ Naruto frowned. _'I.. I don't know what to do. I can't go back. Not after disappearing. Sasuke would never understand how I feel. He wouldn't.. Understand...'_ Naruto thought about when Itachi had taken him away from Sasuke so easily. He thought about how Sasuke had reacted. Was this what he was feeling? This anger and confusion. The thought of knowing who took someone you love very much away and not being able to do anything about it? Naruto shook his head.  
"This is ridiculous. I'm kidding myself going after him by myself. I should have..." Naruto shook his head again, "NO! I'm not backing out now," the blond got up and began walking, kicking small stones as he walked. _'I'll start at the small village on the border. Someone there is bound to know something. Besides, it is the only village in these parts that really knows anything about Orochimaru, besides that he is retarded, kills people, and is trying to keep himself alive forever. And everyone already knows about Sasuke. So they are bound to know something, right?'_ Naruto frowned and clenched his fists, the anger inside his heart returning to the surface. "I'll kill that bastard!"  
Naruto began running in the direction he had begun to go.

__

**During the Night:**

Sasuke tossed and turned in his sleep, "Unh.. Na.. Naruto," he began to sweat. It trickled down the side of his face as he rolled onto his side. His eyes opened and he stared at the clock, "Shit." Sasuke sighed and sat up. It was still late and Sasuke had only had about three hours of sleep, maybe less. The raven-haired Uchiha got up and walked out of his room. The guest bedroom door across from his room was opened a crack. Itachi was in there sleeping. Sasuke turned and walked down the hallway. He walked to the front door and slipped on his shoes. He opened up the door quietly and shut it behind him.  
"A midnight walk would be fine," Sasuke told himself. "Besides, it's only four o'clock in the morning," he snickered to himself.

Neji sat on a small rock and stared up at the sky. The events that took place between him and Naruto were still ringing through his. _You think it's okay to come into my life and fuck up everything I have going for me! Sasuke... I loved him! I still do! He's my world! I would die for him!'_ Neji sighed and looked down at the ground. '_He's my world. And you? You're beneath me.'_ Neji felt Naruto's words sting through his heart once again. The way Naruto had said them to him, he didn't like it, and he hoped he never had to hear them again. They hurt him so much more than anything he had ever experienced in his life. Ever. '_IT ALL MEANT NOTHING! You were an escape! A way for me to cope because Sasuke and I were on the rocks. But you know what! Sasuke and I are nothing now because of you! Congratulations! You got what you wanted!'_  
Neji heard a sound from behind him and jumped up, looking back. He sighed and sat back down when he realized it was Hinata, "What do you want?" Neji frowned a bit. '_IT ALL MEANT NOTHING!'_  
"I.. Uh.. I.. I.. I w-wanted to s-see if you were al-alright," Hinata barely stumbled out. She walked over to Neji and looked at him.  
"I'm fine. And even if I wasn't, do you think I would ever tell you?" Neji turned his head away from her.  
"A-And.. I.. I w-wanted to sh-share something with y-you," she looked away. Neji could tell something was troubling her and he just nodded his head. "I.. I.. I.. w-was there.. I... I.. s-saw Oro-Orochimaru f-flee f-from Tsunade-san's off-office," Neji's eyes grew wide as he looked at her.  
"YOU WHAT?!" Neji cried out and jumped up, "How could you not say something?! Why wouldn't you tell someone he was the one who killed her!?" Neji was infuriated. "Did you Naruto has gone after Orochimaru in spite of everything he has done!!" Hinata's eyes grew wide.  
"I-I-I..."  
"You what?!" Neji turned away from, "Find Jiraiya and tell him. I need to go find someone."  
"I.. K-Know w-where h-he w-went.." Hinata stumbled on her words now.  
Neji froze again, "What?" he barely said.  
"He.. Took off in the d-d-direction," Hinata stopped talking and pointed, looking away. Neji looked where she pointed and just nodded. He took off away from her. Hinata watched as he ran. After he disappeared, she grinned. "Stupid boy," Hinata's body disappeared in a puff of smoke and Orochimaru's body appeared. He looked around and transformed again back into Hinata. He began walking as Hinata in the opposite direction that Neji had gone.

Sasuke sighed as he walked around. There was obviously no one around at this time in the morning. No one would be awake for another couple hours, maybe longer. Sasuke would be long gone by then. If he really wanted to, he could leave now, without everyone's help, _'But obviously you can't, nimrod.'_ Sasuke frowned a bit. This whole thing had ended in disaster. Sasuke didn't like where things were headed. He let out a small yawn.  
"Sasuke!" he heard someone yell his name, "SASUKE!" The raven-haired Uchiha turned around and saw Neji running towards. _'Great, just the person I wanted to see right now.'_  
"What is it?" Sasuke said when Neji reached him.  
"It's.. Hinata..." Neji breathed heavily.  
"What about her?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
"She saw.. Orochimaru leave Tsunade's office right after her death.. She.. Pointed out what way he went too.." Neji took in a deep breath and stood up straight.  
"She what? That sounds kind of odd she would only come out abou-"  
"That's what I thought. Then I realized that she's Hinata. And Hinata is Hinata," Neji realized how stupid he just sounded, but Sasuke seemed to understand. He pointed in the direction Hinata had pointed, "Sasuke.. She said that way.. Should we.. I mean.. Could we?"  
Sasuke sighed, "I have no clue." Neji noticed the Uchiha looked a little confused. He raised an eyebrow at him. Sasuke noticed immediately, "My brother's here."  
"Itachi?!" Neji said angrily.  
"Yes.. Don't sound so threatened. He's not here to.. _kill all_.. He's here because of Naruto. Wait, why the hell am I explaining myself and Itachi to you? What the hell does it matter to you?" Sasuke felt relieved to insult Neji. He didn't like getting along with Neji at all.  
Neji frowned, "Whatever. It doesn't matter. Look, just, I think we should go. But I don't want to jump into anything. He may be expecting us to go after him. Not us inparticular, just someone to go after him.  
"Probably."  
"Then we should go that way, but take it slowly."  
"Yeah."  
"Sasuke?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you even paying any attention?" Neji sighed.  
"Yeah.. Sorry.." Sasuke sighed as well. "Just.. Go home.. Meet back here at eleven. Alright?"  
"Why eleven?" Neji asked.  
"Because, we're taking our time, right?" Sasuke turned and began to walk away. Neji turned and walked away as well, _'Jackass,'_ both Neji and Sasuke thought as they walked away from each other.

Orochimaru laughed with Hinata's voice, "Haha! My plan is set in motion. Soon, the big finale!" he snickered and turned around. He looked back over his shoulder once, watching Sasuke, then lept off into the night. Sasuke felt an icy chill go up his spine and he turned around, looking up to where Orochimaru had been standing as Hinata. He shrugged and continued walking.

* * *

**A/N: So.. The story's climatic point is starting to fall into place. But very slowly, considering this series is rather long. I like where this one is going. The plot is better and more drawn out than the first series. And I'd just like to say one thing.**

IF YOU ARE READING THIS AND HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST SERIES! YOU'RE RUINING THE TRUE ASPECT OF THIS STORY! ESPECIALLY SAKURA'S DEATH! GO! READ! NOW!

Yes, yes. I bring Sakura's ghastly image back into the story for Sasuke and Naruto. It's actually a really good chapter. Lol. Remember? I got bored and wrote up all those chapter summaries and then I write from there, including everything in the chapter summary. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS JUST... Awesome...

Stay Tuned. Chapter 13... Damnit, I don't remember the title. Sorry :(.


	13. The Truth of All Lies

**Chapter 13 - The Truth of All Lies**

**A/N: So, this chapter is rather dramatic. And I know this will probably take me a while to type, so I apologize for the wait. It's really hard work with Orochimaru's character. He's so.. drawn out and boring. He has no character to him. He's really plain. But that's just my point of view. So if you happen to like Orochimaru, I apologize if I get his character to yippy. Yes, I just said yippy, lol. And if you read these author's notes. I love you.. Lol.. They just seem pointless to me sometimes. I basically ramble on and on and on about nothing. Like I am right now. Ohhhhhh myyyyyyyy. Roflmao. Anyway, enjoy the chapter I guess.**

_**Previously:**_

Orochimaru laughed with Hinata's voice, "Haha! My plan is set in motion. Soon, the big finale!" he snickered and turned around. He looked back over his shoulder once, watching Sasuke, then lept off into the night. Sasuke felt an icy chill go up his spine and he turned around, looking up to where Orochimaru had been standing as Hinata. He shrugged and continued walking.

_**Now:**_

Naruto sighed as he left the village. He hadn't found out anything."Why is this so hard? Why didn't they know anyting?! Ugh!" Naruto frowned and continued walking. He had gone in confident, and left feeling miserable. No one was able to tell him anything that he didn't already know. When he told them where he had come from they seemed to become sympathetic towards and told him to go home and don't go looking for trouble.  
Naruto punched a tree firecely as he walked past it, "GOD DAMNIT!" Naruto pulled his hand away and looked at it. He had busted it open, "Great." Naruto sighed and just began walking again. Had his trip become a waste of his time? Naruto began thinking this was hopeless,_ 'I was so sure that going to that village would help me, not push me further away from Orochimaru. I can't believe this! Is everything I'm doing not worth it? I just.. I want..'_ Naruto didn't know what he wanted._ 'I.. I want to see Sasuke again..'_ Naruto stared at the ground as he walked. He zoned out and closed his eyes.  
"You know, someone could come up behind you and kill you, Naruto," someone said from behind the blond.  
Naruto jumped when he heard the voice, then turned around with a big smile on his face, "Sasu-!" Naruto frowned, "Kakashi-sensei?" It took Naruto a moment to realize just who he was seeing in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was he really seeing Kakashi?  
"You were saying something?" Kakashi noticed the look on Naruto's face and quickly said something else, "What are you doing around this area anyway. You should be back at the village. There's a curfew out now, you know," Naruto had no idea about the curfew but he seemed to nod his head anyway.  
"Why did you run? Why did you runaway?! Why didn't you come back?! He died and ran!! Why didn't you tell everyone what happened?! WHAT DID HAPPEN!?" Naruto had no clue what he was saying, but the words were coming out of his mouth like butter. "WHY DID YOU RUNAWAY!?"  
Kakashi sighed, "Please don't do this, Naruto. Things are more complicated than you think. And why are you even here?"  
Naruto couldn't but let the tears building in his eyes start to flow from his face, "I'm here because I came to find Orochimaru," Kakashi's one visible eye widened, "I want revenge. He took Tsunade's life! And he took Iruka's! How can you run from that?!" Naruto's fists clenched and he looked down and away from Kakashi.  
"Naruto, I didn't run away.. I'm here for the same reason you are. But I don't want you taking any part in it. Go home. Stay there, be safe. Iruka wouldn't want you out here. And I know he wouldn't want me here, but I have to do this. It is my fault this happened," Naruto lifted his head and glared at Kakashi.  
"No. I can't.. I.. I.. I can't!" Naruto took a step forward, "He was like a father to me! I won't act like I can't do anything!"  
"But you can't!" Kakashi sighed, "This is a pointless argument. You aren't going."  
Naruto sighed, "But.. Kaka-"  
"You aren't going, Naruto. And you know I will stop you from going. Have you thought about Sasuke?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.  
Naruto's face turned a light shade of red, "You.. But.. Uh.. You.. Know?" Naruto turned around, "Y-Y-Yes. I have."  
"I just do. I saw you guys," Kakashi gave a sly smile, but it faded quickly, "You must have not thought about it enough if you're still here. What if something were to happen to him? What if he came looking for you?" Kakashi noticed the look in the blond's eyes change to worry and fear and he smiled on the inside. His plan was working. If he diverted Naruto from the real reason he was there, he would go back to Sasuke and not interfere with what he had in mind.  
Naruto thought about it for a moment. He didn't catch on to Kakashi's mind games, and he never thought about Sasuke, "I.." Naruto started, "I.. I understand, but I don't want to back down! I can't just give up. If Sasuke chooses to come for me as I did for him before, then that his own choice!" Naruto closed his eyes and looked down, "Sasuke... I... I can't back down."  
"Yes you can. Unless you want the ones you love to pay for your selfish desires," Kakashi said coldly.  
Naruto looked at his sensei and his eyes grew wide in shock,_ 'Kakashi's never spoke that way before. He's really serious.'  
_"Naruto.. Go back.." Kakashi turned away from Naruto and began walking away.  
"Wait!" Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arm. Kakashi turned around quickly and hit the side of Naruto's neck with the side of his hand. Naruto fell to the ground. Kakashi had knocked him out cold.  
"I'm sorry, Naruto. It's for the best."

* * *

Neji stared at Itachi with nothing but hatred in his eyes, "I still don't know why you're here."  
"Because, I am. I will be more helpful than you," Itachi looked over at Sasuke.  
Sasuke sighed to himself,_ 'Great. All I'm going to listen to is a bunch of idiots fighting.'  
_"More helpful?" Neji laughed to himself and looked at Sasuke as well.  
"Would you both shut up?" Sasuke frowned. Itachi and Neji looked at each other, glared, then looked back at Sasuke. The raven-haired Uchiha continued frowning and sat down on Naruto's couch. He looked at the two standing in front of him and looked down at the ground, resting his head on to the palms of his hands. "I don't know where to start. I mean, we have the information Hinata gave us. So that gives us something," Sasuke mumbled.  
"Doesn't it seem odd to you two that she would just come out about that now?" Itachi pondered out loud. Sasuke and Neji looked at Itachi, the two of them raising an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?" Neji crossed his arms.  
"Well, from what I've been told. You and Hinata don't really talk to each other. You can't stand her, and Hinata doesn't really attempt to talk to you," Itachi looked at Sasuke.  
"From you've been told?" Neji's eyes narrowed._ 'What else does he know?'  
_"Yes. Anyway.. From my understanding, she's a shy girl. What would she be doing approaching the one person who can't stand her and telling that person she saw the murderer take off in to the night?" Sasuke became intrigued with Itachi's theory, "I mean, it's just a possibility. We can't just jump ship to whatever we're told."  
Sasuke nodded in agreement, "You have a point."  
"That person?! I'm right here!" Neji frowned, "But I do agree as well. So now what?"  
Sasuke sighed once more, "I have no clue. This is why this is so hard. We all care about Naruto to one degree or another. And we all have no idea where he would have gone."  
"Actually..." All three of them looked at the door that had now opened with Ino standing in the open doorway, "I might have an idea."  
Itachi walked over beside Sasuke and sat down next to him on the couch. Neji sat down on the chair. They all continued to stare at her as she walked inside and shut the door behind her. No one knew what to say to her._ 'How would she know where Naruto is? Naruto doesn't really talk to her.. Especially since...' _Sasuke stopped his thoughts there and looked at Ino.  
"How would you know where Naruto is, exactly?" Sasuke asked.  
_Ino walked steadily over to them and took in a hesitant breath. She paused, then began talking,_ "I got curious about where Shikamaru went the other day. I thought.. I thought maybe he was cheating.. But he's not.. I found out worse. He knew about Tsunade's death. He knew it was going to happen. Or he knew something was going to happen, but he didn't know she was going to die. I don't know it all exactly. Anyway, and I just.. I found out about Naruto's disappearance this morning when I went for a morning to walk to think about all this. And I just.. I thought you should know, Sasuke," Ino turned to leave.  
"Wait, don't leave," Sasuke stood up and walked over to Ino, "I appreciate you telling me. Who did Shikamaru meet up with though?"  
Ino felt tears brewing in her eyes, "Sasuke.. I.." She closed her eyes and spoke normally, "I don't know. He was cloaked and I couldn't see anything. I didn't get a chance to see him or her. I think it was a man. I fell and just barely got away. I'm afraid Shikamaru will find out I know," Ino bit her bottom lip and opened her eyes, looking at Sasuke. He grabbed her hand and began walking towards the narrow hallway. She looked down at her hand as she began walking with Sasuke.  
Itachi and Neji watched as the two disappeared into the hallway, "That was-"  
"Odd?" Neji finished Itachi's sentence. They both nodded in agreement.  
Sasuke brought Ino into Naruto's room and closed the door behind them, "Why don't you lay down here. That way we can keep an eye out on you. We'll take care of Shikamaru," Sasuke smiled faintly.  
"Wait! Sasuke! Don't hurt him! He's a good person.. Just.. Please," Ino pleaded. Sasuke just nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Ino looked around the empty room and then at the side table next to the bed. She clued in to it being Naruto and Sasuke's bed when she saw the picture of Sasuke and Naruto laughing. She'd never really seen Sasuke happy until he was with Naruto.  
Ino closed her eyes and slumped over sideways, beginning to cry.

* * *

Shikamaru stared in silence at the wall. He had been sitting there for at least two hours thinking about his and Ino's fight. Shikamaru sighed, "Ino..." He dropped his head and stared at the ground. He remembered everything and kept going through it all in his head.

_Earlier:  
_Ino woke up and sat up. She yawned and stretched. She noticed a missing Shikamaru. She sighed and got up. As she walked out of her room and went downstairs, she pondered about confronting him about what she had done and heard.  
When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw a blanket on the couch in the living room, but Shikamaru wasn't there. Ino looked around and walked into the kitchen. Shikamaru was there, making some eggs. Ino smiled and leaned against the wall.  
Shikamaru turned around to go to the fridge and saw Ino. He jumped at first, then smiled, "When you told me you weren't feeling well, I thought I would just sleep down here."  
Ino frowned, "You could have come upstairs to bed. I wouldn't have minded," Shikamaru shrugged and opened up the fridge, grabbing the milk and closing the door. Ino watched him. She opened her mouth to talk and hesitated,_ 'I don't know if I should say something or not...'_ Ino took in a deep breath as Shikamaru began scrambling the eggs after setting down the milk on the counter, "So, how did your day go yesterday? You know, with your friend?"  
Shikamaru grabbed two plates and then went back to the eggs, "Fine. He couldn't stay too long this time, so I ended up back here sooner than expected."  
Ino frowned again. She watched as he split the eggs on both plates and put the pan in the sink, "Don't lie to me."  
Shikamaru looked back at her, "I'm not lying, Ino."  
"Yes, yes you are. I followed you. I saw you go into that house, Shika! I know what you did. I just want to know why!? I mean, are things really bad here?"  
Shikamaru had grown wide-eyed,_ 'She followed me?! Why would she do that?!'_ He quickly came to his defense, "That wasn't what it looked like, Ino! I swear! I was honestly meeting a friend!"  
"IN AN ABANDONED HOME?! NICE TRY!" Ino turned around and walked away, "Tell me the truth when you're ready. Until then, I'm gone. I want you out by tomorrow." Ino turned and looked at him as she reached the front door and slipped on her shoes. Shikamaru quickly walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her into the door and pinning her there.  
"Ino, you have no idea what you are dealing with and getting yourself into!" Ino pushed Shikamaru off and glared at him. Shikamaru watched her.  
"No, apparently I don't, but I will. Goodbye," Ino opened the door and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. She had never felt so frustrated and betrayed.

_Now:  
_Shikamaru continued staring at the ground, _'How could I have been so stupid? If she knows anything, she'll be killed.'_ Shikamaru stood up and walked to the stairs and headed up them._ 'I need to find her and talk to her. But I think I'll shower first.. Let her cool down more. But not for too long.'_

* * *

Itachi sat on the couch staring at Neji.  
Neji sat on the chair opposite Itachi, glaring at him.  
Ino laid on Naruto's bed with her eyes closed, crying silently.  
Sasuke sat on the guestbed with the door shut. He sat thinking about Naruto. They couldn't leave now. Sasuke didn't want Ino to get hurt. He sighed and rested his head into the palms of his hand. He didn't want Naruto to get hurt either. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help Naruto, but he wanted to help Ino as well.  
Itachi finally stood up and walked into the narrow hallway. He walked to the end of the hallway and knocked on one of the bedroom doors. He got no response so he knocked on the guestbedroom's door. No response. He opened up the door to Naruto's room. He saw Ino laying there crying, "Oh.. Um.. Sorry. I figured Sasuke would be in here."  
Ino sat up, "It's alright." Itachi stared at her with a straight face, then nodded. As he went to leave, Ino began to speak, "So you're the famous Itachi? The one who stole Naruto from Sasuke and killed Sakura?"  
Itachi froze. He looked back at her and entered the room again, shutting the door behind him and sitting down against it, "How do you know about all that?"  
"I know everything. I haven't forgiven you for killing Sakura, but I've accepted your mistake," Ino sounded sad when she spoke Sakura's name, and Itachi understood.  
"Did Sasuke tell you?" Itachi asked her.  
"Yeah, he did. He told me everything. I know it all. Everything up to now. I don't think he has many people he can talk to. When he talks to me, he always has a lot to say. And Sasuke isn't the talkative type," Ino smiled.  
"So he trusts you. I know my brother, he doesn't trust many people," Itachi looked down at the ground.  
Ino sat cross-legged and laughed slightly, "Yeah, that's true," Itachi looked up at her when she laughed, "But why are you here, really?"  
Itachi looked down again, "Really?"  
"Really?"  
"I'm here to see Naruto. When I left... I never said goodbye properly. I asked him to kill me. I wanted to say goodbye properly," Itachi had never felt such emotion within him. He had never felt this much love before. He was never one for the loving aspect of life.  
Ino stared at Itachi, "You love him too, don't you?"  
Itachi immediately looked up at her and Ino could see it inhis eyes. "There's no point in lying I guess. So yeah, I do. I think. I mean, I think I do," Itachi sighed and looked down again.  
"That's okay," Ino said with a smile. Itachi looked up once more for only a moment and saw her smiling. When he looked down, he too smiled slightly. He didn't know what made him smile, but whatever it was, it felt nice.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he wasn't home and he wasn't in a forest. When Naruto woke up, Kakashi was leaning over him staring at him. Naruto jumped and nearly fell out of the bed he was laying down in. Kakashi smiled as Naruto sat up. Naruto reached up with his left hand and put it to the back of his neck, rubbing it gently. Kakashi only grinned. Naruto stared at Kakashi for a moment then remembered what had happened.  
"Where am I?!" Naruto said blaintantly.  
"At an Inn I'm staying at. So keep your levels down, please," Kakashi yawned and sat back in the chair he had been sitting in. Naruto stared at his sensei for a few moments curiously, he didn't really know what to make of his predicament. The only upside to what was happening to him was the fact that he had found Kakashi, which was something he had hoped for deep down inside himself. Kakashi noticed the curious look on Naruto's face and sighed, "I know what you're thinking."  
"Oh do you?" Naruto said rudely.  
"Yes, I do. You are wondering why I never returned and what exactly I'm up to, but you already know. Now, because of your selfish reasoning, you are trying to find Orochimaru, aren't you?" Kakashi knew the words he spoke were really directed at himself, but he chose to direct them at Naruto. He couldn't come to terms with his situation yet. He didn't want to.  
Naruto frowned, "I also wanted to find you."  
"Did you really?" Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I did."  
Kakashi stood up and looked down on Naruto, "Please, stay out of this. Go back to Sasuke, Naruto," he turned around and went to leave their room.  
"Wait," Naruto pleaded, "What happened that night?"  
Kakashi froze at Naruto's question. He had never forgotten for an instance. He remembered Iruka's scream and the aftermath of showing up too late. Kakashi began to shake at the knees, but Naruto never noticed. He turned around with a grin, "One day, Naruto. One day you'll know. Just know he didn't go out without a bang," Kakashi opened up the door and left. When he shut the door behind him, he let out a much needed sigh of relief.  
Naruto stared at the door in frustration. He wanted to leave, but there was no point,_ 'I might as well stay with Kakashi. I'm more opt to getting somewhere with him.'_

* * *

Itachi stared at Ino for the longest time. He had told her everything that had happened from his point of view. Ino had stared at him in awe. She was in shock that Itachi had lasted all this time without going completely insane. Itachi didn't know what else to say. He had never talked to someone before, and for some reason, he found comfort in this girl. Someone he didn't even know brought him comfort. Why was that?  
Ino smiled as Itachi stood up. He smiled back at her, surprisingly. He nodded at her and she nodded back. Itachi opened the door and Sasuke was standing there, wide-eyed. Itachi's eyes grew wide as well. He didn't know what to say to his younger brother, "Sasuke..."  
"I knew it," Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "I knew you were here for him and nothing else."  
"What? No!" Itachi frowned, "If you had been there for the whole thing, you would have known that I was talking about the past!" Itachi turned and walked down the hall. Ino stared at Sasuke. He looked away immediately and went back into the guest bedroom, slamming the door shut.  
Neji looked up as Itachi came into the living room and sat down on the couch, "What was that all about?" Neji asked curiously.  
"Nothing," Itachi glared at Neji and looked away. Itachi felt like a child, but he was frustrated, and he wasn't surprised that Sasuke didn't listen to him, _'It's natural that Sasuke wouldn't listen. After everything I've done in the pas-' _Itachi's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden movement from beneath him. It passed, but Itachi could feel a slight rumble. Neji looked at Itachi wide-eyed.  
"No way," Neji said quietly enough for Itachi to here.  
Sasuke was sitting on the bed once again when the rumble hit. Ino stared at the closed door to the guest bedroom. She watched as it opened and Sasuke came flying out. He looked at Ino, confused. The ground beneath them started to move again. Sasuke ran out to the living room as it worsened. Itachi looked up at his brother, completely bewildered.  
"Is this an-" Itachi began.  
"An earthquake?!" Ino said from behind them. Suddenly, it hit full blast and the earth beneath roared with such an intensity and the world began to quake and moan. Itachi watched as Neji leaned against the wall to keep himself balanced. He looked above Neji and saw a plant in a vase about to go over the edge. Itachi moved Neji out of the way and felt a sudden bang on his head. The world went black and Itachi fell over. Ino cried out and went over to Itachi. Sasuke was frozen in place as the earthquake continued.  
Neji cried out, "Ino! Watch out!" as a shelf came crashing down on her and Itachi. Neji got down on his knees and crawled over to Ino and Itachi. Ino was knocked out, so was Itachi. Sasuke thought only one thing before collapsing to the ground,_ 'Naruto..'_

Shikamaru began running down the stairs as the earthquake hit. He fell through an older step and cried out in pain as he became wedged in the the steps. He watched as pictures fell and things collapsed. He cried out in pain once more as he went through the stairs and into a pile of stuff that sat in the compartment underneath the stairs. The world blacked out before him as he landed.

* * *

Naruto watched as the door to the room opened again and Kakashi came into the room. Kakashi had a worried look on his face Naruto became worried, "What? What is it?"  
Kakashi stared at Naruto and then looked away, "There was an earthquake close to Konoha. Apparently it hit it hard."  
"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed, "Then we have to go back! People will need our help!"  
"I can't go back, Naruto," Kakashi looked at the blond.  
"Well, I'm not a coward. So I'm going. You can stay here, that's fine with me!" Naruto got up immediately and flew out of the room. Kakashi stood there staring at where the blond had been sitting._ 'I'm not a coward. So I'm going.'_ Kakashi sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it. He looked at the wall, "What am I doing?"

* * *

**A/N: GOD MAN! This chapter took me so long to write. I put a lot of thought into this chapter, so I hoped you liked it. It's really long compared to any of the other chapters I've written. I like it because a lot happens in this chapter. Which was my original plan. And just to note, at the end, when Sasuke collapsed. He didn't get knocked out or anything, he just fainted. Too much was going through his head.**

**I got worried that you may not catch on to that. Maybe I should have just said that? Roflmao. Too lazy now, lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
Look Forward to: Chapter 14 - The Shake Up  
- Fal-Chan..  
**


	14. The Shake Up

****

Chapter 14 - The Shake Up

Previously:

  
"I knew it," Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "I knew you were here for him and nothing else."  
"What? No!" Itachi frowned, "If you had been there for the whole thing, you would have known that I was talking about the past!" Itachi turned and walked down the hall. Ino stared at Sasuke. He looked away immediately and went back into the guest bedroom, slamming the door shut.  
Neji looked up as Itachi came into the living room and sat down on the couch, "What was that all about?" Neji asked curiously.  
"Nothing," Itachi glared at Neji and looked away. Itachi felt like a child, but he was frustrated, and he wasn't surprised that Sasuke didn't listen to him, _'It's natural that Sasuke wouldn't listen. After everything I've done in the pas-'_ Itachi's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden movement from beneath him. It passed, but Itachi could feel a slight rumble. Neji looked at Itachi wide-eyed.  
"No way," Neji said quietly enough for Itachi to here.  
Sasuke was sitting on the bed once again when the rumble hit. Ino stared at the closed door to the guest bedroom. She watched as it opened and Sasuke came flying out. He looked at Ino, confused. The ground beneath them started to move again. Sasuke ran out to the living room as it worsened. Itachi looked up at his brother, completely bewildered.  
"Is this a-" Itachi began.  
"Earthquake?!" Ino said from behind them. Suddenly, it hit full blast and the earth beneath roared with such an intensity and the world began to quake and moan. Itachi watched as Neji leaned against the wall to keep himself balanced. He looked above Neji and saw a plant in a vase about to go over the edge. Itachi moved Neji out of the way and felt a sudden bang on his head. The world went black and Itachi fell over. Ino cried out and went over to Itachi. Sasuke was frozen in place as the earthquake continued.  
Neji cried out, "Ino! Watch out!" as a shelf came crashing down on her and Itachi. Neji got down on his knees and crawled over to Ino and Itachi. Ino was knocked out, so was Itachi. Sasuke thought only one thing before collapsing to the ground, _'Naruto.._'

Shikamaru began running down the stairs as the earthquake hit. He fell through an older step and cried out in pain as he became wedged in the the steps. He watched as pictures fell and things collapsed. He cried out in pain once more as he went through the stairs and into a pile of stuff that sat in the compartment underneath the stairs. The world blacked out before him as he landed.

Naruto watched as the door to the room opened again and Kakashi came into the room. Kakashi had a worried look on his face Naruto became worried, "What? What is it?"  
Kakashi stared at Naruto and then looked away, "There was an earthquake close to Konoha. Apparently it hit it hard."  
"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed, "Then we have to go back! People will need our help!"  
"I can't go back, Naruto," Kakashi looked at the blond.  
"Well, I'm not a coward. So I'm going. You can stay here, that's fine with me!" Naruto got up immediately and flew out of the room. Kakashi stood there staring at where the blond had been sitting. _'I'm not a coward. So I'm going.'_ Kakashi sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it. He looked at the wall, "What am I doing?"

**Now:**  
_Dreaming:  
_Sasuke could feel the air around him blowing slowly through every inch of himself. He opened his eyes and saw a darkened image of someone infront of him. As Sasuke stared at it, the more the image looked familiar. The more he stared at it, the more it gained colour. Sasuke's eyes grew wide when the dark image turned into Naruto. The raven-haired Uchiha wasn't quite sure if what he was seeing was real or not. The Naruto infront of him smiled and waved at him. He began walking towards Sasuke. The Uchiha still wasn't sure if he should be believing what he was seeing was real, _'Am I dreaming?'  
_As Naruto walked towards him, he slowly started running. Sasuke watched as the Naruto infront of him transformed into the darkened image again. A frightening expression appeared on the dark image. It reached Sasuke and raised its left hand up. Sasuke looked at the hand that turned into long, black claws. They looked like shadows to the Uchiha, but they weren't. As it began to strike Sasuke, it burst into nothing. Sasuke stared infront of him, completely bewildered, _'What does this mean?'_ Sasuke asked himself. The wind behind Sasuke picked up speed and he turned around to look where the wind was coming from. He saw the darkened image once again, but it was way off in the distance. Sasuke stared at it. He was confused. Sasuke watched as it turned away from him and walked on. Sasuke could only watch and do nothing, _'What was that?'_

_Reality:  
_Sasuke's eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling above him. He raised his left hand and touched his forehead. He wasn't really sweating. He felt cold, infact. Sasuke sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching. He winced in pain and put his right hand to his back. _'What the hell did I do to my back? I feel like I've been sleeping on the flo-'_ Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around. He had forgotten about what happened. He had forgotten everything.  
"Hello?!" Sasuke heard from behind the door. He noticed the lock on the door turned and lazily stood up. He began wobbling over to the door, looking around at the mess of things at Naruto's place. As he got closer to the door, another, "Hello?!" came from the otherside of it. He sighed and waved at the door, looking to his right. He froze instantly and his eyes grew wide.  
"Itachi? Ino? Neji?" Sasuke blinked as he looked at the three. Neji was there, but he was passed out. Sasuke wasn't sure what had happened to Neji, but he could clearly tell what happened with Itachi and Ino, "Ino!" Sasuke cried out and ran to the shelf. He put both of his hands around the edges and slowly lifted it. He cried out and flipped it over. He heard the shelf break slightly, but he didn't care. He grabbed Ino and pulled her off of Itachi. He heard a grunt come from Itachi but he chose to ignore it. He pulled Ino into his arms and tapped her cheek with his hand, "Ino?" He heard the knocking grow louder from behind the door, then pounding began, but the pounding suddenly stopped. Any noise around him had been drowned out. The only thing he could hear was the heart beat of Ino. A smile came to his face when he realized she was okay, just unconcious.  
The door flew open and Sasuke didn't notice. Naruto came inside and stared at Sasuke and Ino. He noticed Neji on the ground, then Itachi laying unconcious. Naruto's eyes watered up with relief when he realized everyone was still alive. Sasuke finally looked up and saw Naruto. Sasuke's smile never faultered. He noticed Naruto's eyes brewing with tears, _'Baby..'_ Sasuke said to himself.  
"Shik..Shikamaru," Ino said faintly under her breath. Sasuke and Naruto both looked at Ino then at each other. Naruto watched Sasuke for only a moment then left. Sasuke wanted to tell him to stop, but he knew it would be useless.

Shikamaru sat there in pain and silence. He wondered if he would be found or not. He figured the giant hole in the stairs might give where he is away. He wished he could cover it up and let himself die, _'I deserve too.'_ Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't move and he couldn't do anything of use to help himself. Shikamaru considered himself useless. All he had done for himself was absolutely nothing. He had only accomplished creating pain and suffering. _'Anything I am feeling now is nothing compared to what she feels..'_ Shikamaru thought of Ino walking out on him. The more he thought about it, the worse his feelings became. His love for her had never faulted. Not once.  
Shikamaru heard a loud crack come from above him and he opened his eyes, looking up. The stairs above him, from what he could see, had begun to crack. Shikamaru always knew the house was old, but he didn't realize it was in this bad of a state. He smiled when he thought about the stairs breaking and crushing him, but then he realized that would mean he wouldn't be able to sort things out with Ino. His eyes grew wide, _'That just won't work.'_  
Shikamaru looked up again when he heard someone above say his name, "Shikamaru?!" He recognized the voice, but he couldn't place it. He listened closely, "Oh my god.. Shikamaru?!" He knew it wasn't Ino. It was a guy's voice, and Ino was definitely not a guy. Shikamaru laughed a bit. He heard footsteps on the stairs.  
"Don't go on the stairs! They're unstable!" Shikamaru called out.  
"Shikamaru?" Shikamaru watched as Naruto poked his head over the hole in the stairwell and looked down at him. Shikamaru gave him a stupid grin and sighed with relief. _'At least someone came for me.'_ Naruto couldn't resist asking, "What are you doing down there?"  
Shikamaru frowned, "I fell you idiot. Now please, help me out."  
"How exactly do you think I'll do that?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, looking around Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru pointed with his only free hand to the door to his left, "The door, perhaps?" Naruto did a stupid laugh and disappeared. Shikamaru listened as Naruto fiddled with the door. It swung open and hit Naruto in the face. He heard the blond groan from the pain, then appear around the corner of the door. The was a red mark through the middle of his face where the door had hit him. Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at the blond's stupidity.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get you out," Naruto said, somewhat frustrated. Naruto stared at the pile of junk in the compartment and noticed how high Shikamaru was, "This should be fun," he said sarcastically. Shikamaru smiled stupidly.  
"I'd do it myself if my legs weren't being crushed beneath me," Shikamaru said, stating the obvious.  
"I know that!" Naruto frowned, "But seriously, this.. Should be interesting."

Itachi finally woke up. When he did, he was laying on the couch facing upwards. There was a nice aroma in the air and he could hear quiet voices in the kitchen. He sat up slowly and put a hand to the back of his head, feeling some pain there. He looked around him and noticed Neji on the opposite side, sitting there, staring at him. Itachi felt awkward due to the awkward look that Neji was giving him. Itachi looked away and over towards the kitchen.  
"Sasuke and Ino are in there. They've been in there for about an hour talking amongst themselves. I have no clue what they are saying because they are actually being quiet, but I think it has something to do with Naruto," Neji said. Itachi looked at him curiously, _'Is he actually sharing information with me?'_ Neji figured Itachi didn't care by the look on his face. That, or he was severely confused.  
Ino looked at Sasuke, "Naruto went where?"  
Sasuke just stared at the ground, "He went to get Shikamaru."  
"Why on earth did he do that? Why wouldn't he stay here with us?" Ino frowned.  
"I don't know... He just left when I looked at him. I just knew somehow that's where he was going. But, seeing him come in through that door. It was," Sasuke looked up when the front door opened and Naruto came in with Shikamaru on his back. The two of them had dumb looks on their faces that were plastered with stupid grins. Sasuke could only feel relief. A sea of happiness swept over him unlike anything he had ever felt before, but he was frozen. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't even move towards Naruto. It was a push on the shoulder by Ino that nudged him forward and woke him from his daze. Ino seemed to be caught in the same daze as Sasuke was, but she snapped out of it quicker than Sasuke. Sasuke walked forward as Naruto set the injured Shikamaru down on the couch Itachi was once laying on. Itachi was now standing and Neji was standing next to him. Sasuke stopped when Naruto turned around and faced him, _'Why am I so nervous? Why can't I say anything?'_  
Itachi stared at his brother for the longest time, reading him and trying to understand. He knew Sasuke was nervous and unable to think of what to say to Naruto, but was this really the extent of the damage? Itachi looked at Neji as Neji looked at him and they nodded to each other and went outside. Neji didn't want to go outside, but he knew staying inside would only complicate matters, _'I'm only doing this for you, Naruto...'_ Neji told himself as he exited outside. Ino watched as they left and walked to Shikamaru's side. She kneeled down on her knees and sat there, staring at him. Shikamaru looked at her in confusion. Maybe it was the thought of him dying that brought her to his side? Shikamaru wasn't really sure and neither was Ino.  
Sasuke still was unable to say anything. Even when Naruto turned away from him and walked down the narrow hallway and to his room, shutting the door behind him. Sasuke sighed and smacked himself on the inside. He took in a deep breath and walked into the hallway, going to the end, and stopped infront of Naruto's door. He put his hand on the handle and opened it slowly. He walked in and shut the door behind him. Naruto was on the bed, staring at the ground. Sasuke heard a sniffle and understood immediately that Naruto was crying. The blond looked up and Sasuke felt a sea of sadness engulf him now as he registered the look on Naruto's face.  
"S-Sasuke," Naruto choked out, "I-I-I'm so, so, so, s-sorry," Naruto looked down again. Sasuke immediately walked over to Naruto and stood infront of him, placing his right hand under Naruto's chin and lifting it so he was forced to look at him. Naruto only stared blankly at Sasuke. The raven-haired Uchiha only acted with emotion and leaned in and kissed Naruto. Naruto's eye closed immediately and tear drops fell from his eyes, falling inbetween the crack of where his face and Sasuke's met. Naruto was so grateful to be close to Sasuke again.  
Sasuke pushed Naruto on to his back, going down with him. He didn't want to sever their kiss. Sasuke moved with Naruto further onto the bed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him in closer to him. Naruto wanted Sasuke. He wanted him forever right then. He was feeling eternal bliss, _'How long has it been?'_ Naruto asked himself as Sasuke trailed kisses along his cheek to his neck, _'How long has it been since we've been so close?'_

Itachi sat down on the small patch of grass around back. Neji followed and sat a few feet away from him. Itachi closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. Neji looked at him and felt his pain. He looked away and up at the sky. Neji knew what Itachi was feeling. They both knew what the other was feeling, _'I wonder what he's doing right now..'_ they both thought at the same time.  
"Do you think they know?" Neji suddenly asked. Itachi looked at Neji, slightly confused by his question. Neji knew Itachi didn't understand and looked over at him, "Do you think they know that you're here for him, and only for him?"  
Itachi frowned, "Look, I'm not her-"  
Neji cut him off, "It's written all over your face. Especially when you saw Naruto come into the room and then when you left to come out here." Itachi sighed and looked away. Neji smiled and looked up at the sky again, "It's alright. Your secret is safe with me. I just don't think you'll win," Itachi looked at Neji and raised an eyebrow, "Naruto loves Sasuke with all his heart. I couldn't break it. I tried so hard, but I couldn't get Naruto to come to me instead of Sasuke. Those two aren't destined to be, and one day they'll realize that. All this pain they put each other through, what is it all worth?" Itachi didn't know what to say. Everything Neji was saying made sense, but sounded wrong, "Naruto punched me in the face before he left," Neji suddenly said.  
"Good," Itachi stood up, "I'm not here to listen to you go on about nothing that concerns me."  
"But it does," Neji looked up at him.  
"No, it doesn't. I'm going now, bye," Itachi turned to leave, but he froze instantly when the ground began moving again.

Naruto groaned when Sasuke bit his neck gently. Sasuke grinned with accomplishment and lifted his head, looking down at the blushing blond. Sasuke was so happy to finally be sharing the same bed with his lover once again. Naruto began turning red once again when Sasuke began removing his shirt. The raven-haired Uchiha moved down and began kissing up Naruto's stomach to his chest as he inched the shirt upwards. Naruto closed his eyes and held his breath, he wanted this moment to last forever.  
The both of them were abruptly interrupted when the ground began to quake. Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke off and froze, his hands clinging to the bed. The room before them began to shake more firecely than before. Sasuke watched as Naruto fixed his shirt and then stared at him. Sasuke sat up and just looked around. His eyes soon met with Naruto's, "After shock?" Naruto said in a shakey voice. Sasuke shrugged, he didn't know what to think.

Ino and Shikamaru watched as the small house began to shake. Ino stayed on her knees and put head over Shikamaru's and put her hands on her head. She gave him a reassuring smile as he watched her. _'We'll make it through this together,'_ Shikamaru said.  
A severe pain ran up his leg as he finished his thought. He flung up in pain and smacked his head off Ino's. Ino fell backwards, rubbing her forehead as the ground slowed down. Shikamaru rubbed his as well, opening his eyes. When he opened his eyes, the world had become a giant blur. He couldn't see properly yet and neither could Ino. There was a smash behind them as something fell. They didn't know what it was, but they didn't bother to look. Ino sat up and hugged Shikamaru tightly. She never wanted to let go. She took back everything wrong she ever said, "I'm so sorry! I know you were lost and confused and I understand you didn't know what you were doing! I forgive you!" Shikamaru smiled as the ground stopped and Ino didn't let go.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as the small home stopped shaking and quaking. Sasuke smiled and Naruto smiled back, "It's over I'm guessing." Sasuke nodded in agreement and leaned over, kissing his lover again. Naruto smiled somewhat and kissed him back. _'I love you, Naruto..'_ Sasuke thought to himself, _'And I pray to god I never lose you.'_

**A/N: So, again. This chapter was pretty good. The ending wasn't so much as a cliffhanger, but odd. If you reread the ending, it ends REALLY oddly. But I like it. I like the way my writing style has changed. If you've been faithfully reading since the first series, you'll know what I'm talking about. I'm not shying out anymore like I used and trying to find a way out of things. Lol.**

Anyway, Hope you enjoyed, heh.

Fal-Chan...

P.S. - Chapter 15 - The Way We Used to Be


	15. A SPECIAL MESSAGE from the author

**HEY EVERYONE**. I just thought I would say I'm going take a look at this series and attempt to continue writing it. I know it has been a long, long, long, LONG time since I continued writing this as I have been focusing on other things. In fact, I've been role playing on GaiaOnline. If you have Gaia, feel free to add me. My username on there is _Complete Lack of Surprise_ and I am the only one with that name! I'm attempting to read over the latest chapters that I had posted and see if I can conjure up anything. I make no promises, but I'm definitely going to try!


End file.
